The Art of War: First Spectre Mission
by Kachie Takahashi
Summary: Follow the story that changed history forever. Everyone has a beginning, even the savior of the galaxy. History recalls her as a great hero, a woman who got things done, saved entire civilizations, fearless, and held to the highest standards. But the truth behind the legend is less than idealistic. Shepard/Liara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware, EA (If I did it wouldn't be as stupid as it is), Mass Effect or anything related them. **

**Edit: I decided to change her name a little. Just sort of last minute change, and considering the story isn't too far ahead... I figured it wouldn't be a big problem.  
**

**A/N: I have thought about writing a whole new Shepard... I'd prefer to play the game again with this particular Shepard for ideas, but as it were I haven't had an Xbox since before ME3 came out, and so I havent played any of the games in months. It's been a sad sad withdrawal as Mass Effect is like my drug and I havent had a dose of it in what feels like ages. **

**Hopefully though, I will be able to borrow my little brother's Xbox and play again. **

**This Shepard will be female, renegade, and the background is going to be a little different rom the usual. I plan to start this story a bit before the events of ME1, not too far ahead though. Maybe a few chapters and lead into it. **

**First chapter will be Shepard's point of view, after a brief profile. An introductory I suppose don't expect a long chapter. =P **

**This will be... how do I put this.. experimental for me. New grounds. I have Salser to blame for this (if Salser ever sees this lol). I've been reading her stories and it's sort of inspired me to try stepping out of my comfort zone. **

**Lets give this a shot. Lets go on an adventur.**

The Art of War: First Spectre Mission

**Historical Document**: Lieutenant Commander Micah Nicole Shepard

**DOB**: 2154, April 11th

**Physical Profile: **Caucasian,5'9, shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and athletically built. She has a Chinese styled dragon tattoo that covers most of her back.

**Personal Past History**: Much is unknown. Shepard was born to Hannah and John Shepard on board a System Alliance vessel, which was destroyed before the age of 1. Hannah and John both died as result of the attack. Shepard was among a handful of survivors. Mostly children and a single care taker who managed to board an escape pod.

**Service History**: Joined the System Alliance on 2172, April 11th. Past history includes aggressive behavior, reprimands for disobeying orders, arguing with senior officers, and physical confrontations with fellow unit members.

Shepard has quickly raised through the ranks, despite aggressive behaviors, for show of leadership skills. Put through officer training, and passed all courses with above average scores.

Shepard took part in the counter strike against the Batarians during the year 2178. 3/4 of her unit was killed after taking command. War crime charges were presented but quickly dropped, classified reasons.

In the year 2179, Shepard was put through N7 training and graduated top of her class. Also promoted to Lieutenant Commander in the same year.

**2183 Assignment**: Executive Officer of the prototype vessel SSV Normandy, under the command of Captain David Anderson.

**Mission parameters**: Classified.

VWVWVW

My life has always been a carefully guarded secret. Only those on the need to know basis knew what that entailed. Basically the only people who needed to know was the brass in high Alliance command, my recruiter, and myself. I did not choose the life I have lived, but only to fight to live another day. Life has been one fucked situation to the next. This situation was probably the most fucked of them all.

There has been a saying passed from one generation to the next on my home world. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I use to find this saying to be a pile of varren shit. I use to think let no one close, and those who tried needed to learn their place. I will not be dragged down into the dirt because someone wants to share their warm fuzzy feelings with me. I am not warm, and most definitely not fuzzy. That was how I survived for so long.

Keeping friends close wont help you survive anyhow. It only shows weakness, opens doors to betrayal. Betrayal leaves you open to getting killed by those you thought trust worthy. At least from my enemies I know what to expect. I knew they wanted to rip my fucking head from my shoulders. That I had a cure for: they can try, but I'll have theirs first, but not before they regret their foolishness.

At least that's how I use to think. Life has a way of fucking with your views when you least expect it.

I joined the Alliance because I only had two choices. Jail, or serve my time in the marine core. At least it's a sentence I got paid for. They knew I could get the job done. They knew I'd take the dirty assignments that no one else would bother with. I'm not afraid to tarnish my pretty record. It's already a right mess, but at least I can admit I don't give a two shits. I was never afraid to do what it took to survive, and if that meant doing the Alliance's dirty work, then that was fine by me.

The battle on Torfan? Ya that was me. The demon who got most of her unit killed. The public seems to think me some butcher. Well fuck the public. I did what I had to do. It was us or them. The batarians aren't known for playing by the rules, and those of us stuck in the trenches knew it. I only took command after our CO got his brains blown out because everyone else was too afraid.

I about lost my pension over that. Hell at the time I didn't know why I had not. I didn't care who lived or died, as long as we got out of there. All I knew at the time was I was looking at some hefty charges, then the next thing I knew they were dropped. Five years later I was the XO of some new prototype frigate, the SSV Normandy. That's when things went from shit to fucked.

The ship was some big to do with co-development by both humans and turians. Personally I could care less who made it, but I will give the ship one thing: it was impressive. State of the art tech, a drive core unlike any other in the Alliance fleet, and stealth systems unmatched by any other vessel. Her details were classified so only those of us who flew her knew what was what. She was advanced though, you can be sure of that.

I suppose that hints at my weakness. I love ships. I've always been good at the tech end of things. I'd of given up my damn biotic training to attend advanced tech classes. But I was just an Alliance lap dog. They told me to jump and I tell them to kiss my ass. They don't like that much though.

Good, I didn't much care for them ordering me around either. The only thing we all had in common back then.

But this isn't a story about some pain in the ass marine. This is a story that started like any other, then shit hit the fan. Half the time I wondered why the hell it had to be me. But at the end of the day it has to be someone to deal with shit like what you are about to hear, and it always had to be me.

So this is not just my story, this is everyone's story. The story that changed everyone's lives. It just happens to be from my view point. The rest as they say, is history.

VWVWV

**Ok so that's the start of it. I hope it's an interesting start at least. I will update as the ideas flow to me, this isn't a story that will be updated on a set schedule... If I manage to snag my brother's xbox it'll be updated as ideas come to me. Otherwise I would prefer to take my time and not mess something up. **

**See you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the subscribes and reviews so far. I truly appreciate it. Also if anyone has any feedback do not be shy, I take all kinds, as long as it's productive instead of destructive. xP**

**Here we go.**

Chapter Two

_~Five years before Normandy Shakedown~_

The council had taken notice when the Alliance made a counter strike against the batarians on Torfan. They had especially taken notice of Shepard's actions. The way she handled the situation was brutal in the eyes of the public. To some extent they were right. She had shown no regard for the lives of the soldiers she tossed onto the battle field to fight off the batarians.

They did not die as needlessly as the media had suggested, however. The batarians were brutal fighters and it takes someone of the right caliber to make the push Shepard did. She gave her unit a reason to fight. She sparked confidence in her comrades and it brought those who did survive home. Few were better then none at all.

When the council presented the chance to select a human Spectre, they had began to selectively watch certain prospects. Nihlus had taken a personal interest in Shepard's candidacy as the first human Spectre. He had heard about her swift actions on Torfan and how she took command. She did what it took to get who she could off that moon, and for that he saw a potential in her. Not many others could have done what she did.

When he had heard of her being charged by the human military for war crimes he had been tempted to step in. As a Council Spectre he had the authority to over see these charges. Humans were apart of the council races after all, it was well within his jurisdiction. He could have those charges dropped with the snap of his finger if the humans didn't want to lose their spot in the galactic community.

But he stood back, ever observant of the situation. He would intervene at the opportune time. Too soon and it could ruin her chances as a Spectre.

That was why he had attended this meeting. As one of the Council's top agents he wanted to over see the selection process, perhaps steer it in his direction. He had seen the files, most of them he triple checked, gaining as much access in the lives of the candidates as possible. He saw potential in them all, but Shepard stood out.

There was something about the young woman that had just caught his attention. She got things done, no matter what it took. If she had the proper training she could make an excellent agent for the council. But her history was more then rough around the edges. She had an attitude problem with her peers and superiors, even disobeyed orders. But she defied all odds on Torfan. No, he was certain, she was the one he wanted to see gain the Spectre status.

"Well, what about Shepard?" Question Donnel Udina. He quickly swiped up her information on his computer, showing her record on the large screen at the end of the conference room. The record was long, and riddled with disciplinary notes and the pending charges she now faced. To the naked eye Shepard looked like as likely a candidate as a criminal. But she also had the highest success rate of getting her missions done then most other soldiers of her rank.

David Anderson, the man responsible for Shepard's placement in the Alliance spoke up, "She's had problems in the past, but her record has shown a steady increase in better behavior. Give her a few more years and I'm sure she will season out more." He said in her defense. Nihlus watched Anderson with some interest as his madibles twitched in approval. Anderson must have seen her potential as well.

An older man shifted in his seat slightly. "We could do better then Shepard. She's improving, but hardly the person I'd want to represent our species." Steven Hackett commented. If turians could frown Nihlus was doing such now. Surely a veteran soldier would recognize the talent of another. Or perhaps it really was about a political ploy to squeeze their way into a council seat. A poster child to make their race look ready for such power.

The human ambassador spoke up next, "It won't matter if she straightens out her attitude if she is incarcerated." He pointed out in his own annoyance. Nihlus never trusted Udina. He was always sniveling over something with the counselors. Then he'd turn around and try to... how did the humans put it..? Crap nosing? Snot nosing? Nihlus sighed as he tried to pay attention to proceedings before him.

"Shepard is hardly the star child of the human race, I will not have someone who can't even look after her own unit represent us in such a high position." Udina continued his rant. Of course, Nihlus was right after all. It was about appearance over who could do the job. "She is reckless, compulsive, and lacks any regard for her own kind." He added for good measure. Nihlus' mandibles twitched once more. This time in annoyance.

He sat a little taller in his chair as he eyed the three men before him. Each was given a reason to be apart of this decision. Udina, because he was the ambassador, Admiral Hackett, because he was a top-ranking official of the System Alliance, and David Anderson was given the chance to participate because of his former candidacy as a Spectre. With this in mind, Nihlus had to find a way to bring Shepard into the spot light.

The Spectre cleared his throat as he carefully watched all three humans as he folded his hands together on the table. "Gentlemen, this is not about appearances, but who can get the job done. I have read through all of the files handed to the Ambassador so far and out of all of them, Shepard has already started showing skills needed of a Spectre." He began as diplomatically as he could. He paused for a short moment to survey the responses.

When he only saw an expectancy to continue, he stood from his seat. "With time, temperance, and additional training I would like to see her candidacy taken more seriously." He then said as he faced the big screen at the end of the conference table. He then glimpsed back at the three men who only looked at each other.

Udina glowered however as he firmly placed his hands onto the flat surface of the table. "I would rather see a Williams as the next Spectre!" He chided. Nihlus folded his hands behind his back as he stood facing the humans once more. He was growing more agitated with Udina every time he opened his mouth. Why he was the representative of the human race he would never know. The man was more concerned with his own career then his species.

"Ambassadors, I need you to consider this as a very serious matter." Nihlus said to Udina very sternly. He knew what he spoke of when Udina brought up Williams. He knew of General Williams, the man who was, in his opinion, wise to surrender under such circumstances. It saved more lives in the end. But that was not why he was here.

Udina balled his hands into fists out of frustration. "I am taking this very seriously!" He shot back. Nihlus sighed as he lifted his talons towards Shepard's picture. Her picture was devoid of any noticeable emotion. Her eyes glued to the camera in front of her, yet she looked to be miles away. Her shoulders her straight and stiff, her lips neither smiling or frowning. Straight and narrow.

"I was asked to over see this decision, to help you make the best choice. It is ultimately up to you, Ambassador, but I once more strongly advise reconsidering Shepard's position." Nihlus said loudly, making it crystal clear on where he stood. The choice was theirs alone, but Nihlus would not give up so easily.

Anderson stood next as Udina muttered to himself. "Spectre Nihlus is right. We can send her to the N7 program, give her proper training. If she passes the courses maybe she really is our best option." Nihlus' madibles twitched some as he watched the human Captain. Finally, someone who saw reason. Nihlus believed in the human potential but he was beginning to understand why the other races found them so... stubborn, and emotional. They acted more on impulse then rational thought.

Steven Hackett cleared his throat as he looked up to Anderson nodding for him to sit back down. He looked over to their turian guest who looked back at the eldest man in curiosity. "The N7 program is the best of the best. They go through hell in their training, and only few graduate." the Admiral began. "If she is what you make her out to be, Spectre, she should pass N7 training without problem, but if she does not..." He trailed off still watching Nihlus.

"If she does not, you may do what you will with her. I am only here to see that you all come to the best decision possible, not interfere in your justice system." Nihlus replied. Hackett nodded at the turian in silence. He then looked to Udina who seemed the most displeased with this idea. "Ambassador, would you make the call?" He requested politely.

Udina got to his feet, muttering the whole while as he marched out of the conference room. Nihlus bowed at the remaining two humans before he excused himself, leaving Anderson and Hackett to discuss what ever else they thought necessary. Hopefully Shepard would make it through this N7 training... He would hate to have put so much faith in a stranger who could let him down. But he was sure that his faith was placed right where it should be.

VWVWV

**Alright, sorry for another short chapter. I assure you they will get longer when we reach the Normandy's shakedown run. I just sort of want to get the.. foundation I suppose, down with as little interference as possible. **

**I do apologize if it's still too short.**

**Chapter 3 is already in the works (as in being laid out in my noggin), and hopefully should be up within a week or two. I'm trying to get things straightened out with my college before the new semester begins so it may be delayed, and I apologize for that as well.**

**Also I know the wiki says Hackett was one of the few who strongly pushed for Shepard to become a Spectre, but I wanted to change things up a little. Make it a little fresh.**

**Anywho, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick note, for those of you already following this story: I have changed this Shepard's name around a little. Instead of Nicole Alexandria, it's now Micah Nicole. I already changed it in chapter 1, and I just decided I liked the name Micah better lol.**

Chaper Three

It had been a few weeks since Shepard had returned to the Arcturus station after her tour on Torfan. She had been arrested the moment she had stepped foot off her ship and was housed in the holding cells in the belly of the space station. There she had spent a week before they gave her house arrest, confining her to her apartment. This was standard routine, as the holding cells were few and they had to keep them as available as possible.

She knew the charges she faced were serious though. She was, as of now, relieved of duty until further notice. She was kept under tight surveillance with guards posted outside her door around the clock, and on her wrist was a nearly skin tight thin bracelet. The bracelet served as a tracking monitor, and her omni tool was taken, along with her extranet privileges.

The only real thing she had for outside contact was her television. Aside from constantly cleaning and recleaning her apartment it was one of the few things she had to entertain herself with. She had a few books on her reading pad but she was never a big reader.

Otherwise her apartment was rarely used. Always on assignment, out in deep space or planet side. Her apartment was fairly bare aside from the furnishings, a small two person dining table, and a few dishes. She didn't even have but a few movies downloaded onto her television set. The only time she ever used it was for shore leave and... well in this case it was like her prison cell.

Decorations were nearly non existent, minus the one sitting on her dining room table. She was surprised to even see it when she was confined to her apartment. It was a two foot fake Christmas Tree. Being out in space for so long the months seemed to fly by, and one could lose track of them easily. But it was in fact December. But she was not the one to put it there.

When she had read the delivery note she rolled her eyes. Some over zealot Christmas fan sent them out to everyone apparently. Spreading the good will, the note had said. If there ever was a real Scrouge it was probably Shepard. She wasn't big for holidays at all. She found them to be an annoyance. However she let the Christmas tree sit there. Was not like she could do anything with it.

Right now, though, she was taking a shower. Long since done with the shampooing and cleaning of herself, she just stood there, enjoying the spray of hot water. It was relaxing to be able to take long showers for a change. Normally while on duty one couldn't enjoy the luxury of a lazy shower like the civies. The rule was three minutes to do what you had to do and get out. But most commands allowed five, unless they were jackasses. Shepard had seen a few fuckwad superiors who pressed the three minute rule.

But now she was starting to run out of hot water, which was a real shame. She sighed as she turned the shower off before stepping out, grabbing the towel off the rack. She wasn't sure what she would do next now. Sitting on her ass in front of the tv was not really her thing that was certain. She wished that she was at least allowed to walk around the station's running track once every few days. She hadn't really seen beyond her apartment door since she was placed under house arrest.

Ass holes. After all she went through to get those who lived back home this was the thanks she got. She half wondered if her squad mates decided to turn against her. Fuck them up the ass if that was the case. She felt she didn't deserve to be used as a damn scapegoat to play nice with the fucking batarians. Why couldn't they be the ass kissers for a change?

Once she felt dry enough she threw on her Alliance gym shorts and t-shirt, thinking maybe she'd work out in the living room. It was better to keep busy then to sit on her ass for the rest of the day. She took a glimpse at her image in the mirror, her bath towel around her shoulders as she looked herself over.

She was still healing from her fight on Torfan. A new scar forming on her chin and right eyebrow to show for her trouble. Her right eye was also still slightly bruised from taking a fist to the face during a hand to hand situation against a batarian infiltrator. She also harbored a knife injury in her side from that fight. Fucker pulled out a boot knife and practically tried to gut her with the three inch blade. If it weren't for her thick armor he might have succeeded. It took some fast thinking and a bit of luck to patch up in the middle of a fire fight too.

She sighed as she turned to step out of the bathroom shaking the thoughts from her head. She went back to toweling off her still wet hair as she rounded the corner of her small one bedroom apartment and into the living room. She stopped in her tracks, however, the moment she fully entered her small living room.

There, on her couch, sat an elder man in dress blues, the insignias and metals on his uniform jacket suggesting he had seen more then his share of action. "Don't you people ever fucking knock?" Shepard asked impatiently as she made her way for the kitchen. She knew he was an admiral, she noticed the ranking on his uniform. She didn't give a damn however. He was an intruder as far as she was concerned.

Admiral Hackett frowned at just how rude she was in addressing him. "Is that how you speak to your superior officers, Lieutenant?" he questioned, his tone suggesting he was unimpressed with her. Shepard didn't give a shit though. He could shove it up his ass, as far as she was concerned. She wasn't on duty, and he was in her home, even if it doubled as her prison currently. Her home, her rules.

She opened the fridge in her kitchen as she grabbed a water bottle before closing the door and twisting open the cap. "When they invade my private apartment, I sure as hell do." She said, equally unimpressed. She could care less if he was her superior, on or off duty. She probably would have given him shit despite.

He watched her from his sitting position on the couch, seeing through the breakfast bar and into the kitchen. "You lost your privacy privileges the moment you took command on Torfan." he stated in his own annoyance. He then stood from his seat as she came back out into the living, standing there, her weight resting on her right leg and foot, looking impatient.

This was the first the Admiral had met Lieutenant Shepard. He only had her files to go on as far as what to expect. He had seen the notes of disrespect for her peers and those who out ranked her, but he didn't think she'd have the balls to talk back with an Admiral. It only affirmed that she was not ready to take on the responsibilities to represent her race in his opinion. To say he was second guessing his agreement to go along with this was an understatement.

For her, she only grew more agitated. Bringing up Torfan was a poor choice in her opinion. "Permission to speak freely, _Sir_?" She asked, emphasizing the word sir. He noted the look of growing anger in both her posture, and in her eyes. In the back of his mind he was glad to have invoked that sort of response. If the reports were accurate she deserved the charges that were brought up against her.

He simply nodded in her direction, folding his arms behind his back, straightening his stance, feet together, his stature defining his authority. "Do you even know the kind of shit batarians are capable of?" She questioned loudly. He perked an eyebrow at the question. He had seen many things while on the battlefield, so her question seemed rhetorical at best.

She didn't give him a chance to answer though, "Those fuckers had us pinned down like cornered animals! It was us or them, and when Captain Fletcher got his damned brains blown from his fucking skull someone had to do something!" She began to pace the length of her small dining area, her hold on her water bottle only tightening. She was not happy, and she was about to unload on the admiral. "Fuck what the damn press says, I brought my men home!"

She felt the accusations against her were more than unreasonable. She fought back the only way she could. The batarians had done more atrocious things, they deserved what they got in her opinion. They had brutalized male prisoners, raped any female they captured, poisoned the water supply, killed her commanding officer in front of her men, but not before doing unspeakable horrors against him. It was a mercy killing in the end, but that didn't excuse them for what they did.

"Most of your men were killed, the rest traumatized, you used inhumane tactics against the enemy, and you seem proud of what you've done." The admiral retorted coldly. If looks could kill. He physically didn't appear effected by the look she gave him, but he would admit: it was intimidating. "However, you are being given a second chance here, Shepard." He said, cutting off any sort of argument she might of had.

That seemed to put her in her place. She grew a bit confused, and he began to march for her door. "You will report to Captain David Anderson at O'Six-hundred tomorrow at docking bay twelve. Pack your bags while you're at it, Lieutenant. You're new assignment will be off my station." He ordered more then anything. She watched him as he stopped by her door, turning back to face her. "If I hear so much as a single screw up, you will be facing more then just a court martial, you understand me, Marine?" He then questioned, his tone firm in his conviction.

She turned to face him more, straightening herself out. "I read you five-by-five, _Sir_." she replied with her own firm, yet sarcastic tone, while emphasizing the sir once again. He scoffed slightly at her sarcasm. If he weren't her superior he'd have to give her credit for being so ballsy but he found it rather annoying instead. He then shook his head as he opened the door, walking out stiffly, as any veteran officer would. He could only hope that Anderson and Nihlus was right about her.

VWVWV

**Alright I'mma call it here for now. Don't worry, after another chapter I plan to go to the first launching of the Normandy. I hope it seems interesting thus far, thanks again for all the follows, comments, and the likes. See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter will start out with text that **_looks like this. _**That is Shepard sort like.. narrating I suppose. Just something I wanted to throw in for this chapter at least. I don't know if I'll make a habit of it or not. Perhaps on some occasions, but not in every chapter. Only when I find it fits the story's purpose. **

**Anywho, on to the next!**

Chapter Four

_At the time I had no idea what to expect. Admiral Hackett had ordered me to report to Anderson; I figured the brass couldn't find enough evidence to support their charges so they just dropped them. But I couldn't help the passing thought of the warning the Admiral had given me. It had to have meant something more then just letting me go. There was more to it I knew that, but I never thought much more on it then that._

_People say they make their own destiny. Most of us would like to believe we control the events of our lives, and perhaps some blissfully believe it. Most get to believe that everything that happens is a matter of the actions and decisions they made that lead to an event's happening. Like it was all carefully planned the whole while. What a load of bullshit._

_I blindly believed in this once. I was in control over my own damn life, screw what everyone else thought. Perhaps up to a point I was in control. Everything happened because of the choices I had made, the actions I have taken. But the day Hackett sent me in Anderson's direction it was like everyone but me had control over my life. To that I say: fuck fate and destiny alike. It's a cruel joke humans don't seem to understand._

VWVWV

0530, right on the dot. Shepard never liked being late, and yet she never liked being right on time either. Thirty minutes early or she was in a foul mood; her whole schedule considered fucked up. Being early gave her adequate time to adjust something if things changed on a moment's notice. In this case she highly doubted a last minute change, but one never knew.

So Shepard sat in the seating area outside of docking bay twelve. The area was relatively empty, aside from the two guards ordered to escort her. They had yet to leave, leading her to believe they were also ordered to be sure Anderson received her. Like she would seriously make an escape attempt. After joining the military is the only life she knew. Where the fuck would she go? She joined the damn Alliance to avoid jail time, not to face a court martial for being AWOL and land behind bars anyways. She wasn't a fucking idiot.

However everyone seemed fine by treating her like one. It was any wonder she gave them all attitude. Ass holes, all of them. Perhaps if they had treated her with a little less hostility. She smirked at the thought though. Perhaps her first day in basic wasn't exactly the best of impressions. Damn now she had no one to blame but herself. Fuck.

So she sat, sighing to herself, leaning back against the cheap plastic chair with only a thin layer of what felt like cheap carpet as "cushion". She wouldn't exactly call it comfortable, but what did you expect? Airport lounges spread through out history never exactly had plush lazy boy recliner chairs. Such was the story of human history. Comfortable beds, huge homes, plush chairs at the movie theaters in the early 21st century, plush car seats even, but screw airport chairs! They had to be plastic pieces of shit.

Shepard folded her right leg over her left, her ankle resting just above her knee as she loops her left arm around the neighboring seat, only occupied by her duffle bag. She glimpsed over at her babysitters as she scoffed to herself. They kept their distance, not so much as a word spoken to her. They did give her quick glimpses now and then however as they waited for Anderson to show up. She'd just smirk at them every time they realized they noticed, and they would snap their eyes straight forward instead.

Pricks.

She glimpsed over at her duffel bag in the neighboring chair. It was roughly half her height in length, and only half full. She had all her uniforms, and whatever body armor she may need, along with her issued side arm most personnel had with them at all times, but as far as personal belongings... She had a couple pairs of civie clothing, her gym clothes, an extra pair of shoes, and that was it. She packed light, and outside of the military owned very little.

She glimpsed up at the clock that was mounted above the door that lead deeper into the space station. 0547. Perhaps being a half an hour early was not always the best of ideas. This whole time she did nothing but brew on the situation she now faced. She wasn't even sure what her new assignment was, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on with the charges she was facing not even 24 hours prior.

She then heard the familiar hiss of the opening doors on the opposite end of the room from herself. She sat closer to the docking bay doors, wanting to keep as much distance from her babysitters as possible. She didn't like feeling she had to be guided by the hand everywhere, and she knew she'd probably bite their heads off if given the chance. "You're early." She heard someone say. Ah right, the doors...

At first she lazily looked towards the person speaking to her, not thinking twice on who it might have been. When she saw the familiar face of Captain Anderson she quickly sprang to her feet, standing at attention. She may have given her superiors a hard time but when it's drilled into your brain to snap to when a superior officer walks into a room, it becomes habit. Perhaps habit was not the right word, instinctual would be a better choice.

"Lieutenant Shepard, reporting as ordered, Sir." She said in a crisp loud voice. Anderson couldn't help but smirk at the young marine. Yes he had followed her progress closely since she signed on. He could see the potential within her from day one, and even though she had made some poor choices he continued to have a sense of hope for her. With the right guiding hand she could become someone truly amazing.

Anderson cleared his throat as he dismissed the guards, both marching out the door without pause. "At lease, Lieutenant." He said as he walked closer to the young woman. She really had grown since she was 18. She still looked youthful of course, but more like a young woman now then the thuggish teenaged girl she was. "Grab your gear and follow me." he then said as he walked right past her.

She quickly grabbed her duffel bag by it's velvety handles and quickly threw the semi heavy bag over her shoulder. "Sir, what the hell is going on?" She questioned without regard for rank. With Anderson she knew she had a little more leeway then other with other senior officers. Mostly because he was one of the few CO's she could tolerate. He also happened to be the man responsible for getting her a get out of free jail card when she was 18.

He didn't even look back at the young marine. He quickly swiped his key card before putting in a security code at the docking bay doors to his ship. "You're on thin ice Shepard. You've been put under my watch." Was all he said as the doors swished open, allowing entrance. Shepard huffed some as she followed him close behind.

What she didn't know was everything was about to change. Perhaps not quick enough to notice at first, but it had already began. From this point on her fate was at the mercy of the Citadel Council. She would not know anything about these plans for years to come either. She was to do as she was ordered, and make sure she stayed out of trouble. Anderson had put his own reputation on the line, but he saw something in Shepard that not many did. He was willing to risk it in the end.

VWVWV

_Shortly after the new year rolled around I was placed in the N7 program. At the time I decided to take it as the recognition I so rightfully deserved. Like I was some special entitled little shit. How arrogant can one be? I may have been living in the adult world, doing what everyone else did but I knew shit about it. It was how life made me out to be, and I was determined to shove it right back in it's fucking face. _

_The N7 program was no cake walk. I may have been the second top graduate in my class, but I worked damn hard for it. It was a challenge like none I had faced before, and it was exhilarating. The combat sims were insane, the lectures I endured were mind numbing, and the survival classes had a way of chasing out the cubs from the lions. I was a fucking predator and everyone was in my way._

_In the end I passed, and it was from that point on I began getting more recognized as the woman who got the damn job done over how it was done. I was a special agent for the system Alliance, not many of us existed, and we were the best of the fucking best. It really didn't take long for me to forget all about the charges I once faced and why they were dropped in the first place. _

_Maybe if I had known about the shit going on behind my back I would have rather taken the jail time. At the time would have thought, "Well hey at least I chose my own fate." But then this story would be a hell of a lot different. Maybe fate exists for a reason, I don't know. Peel away all the layers and expose the core of the matter and I just give the fuck up. I accepted my fate before I even knew I had._

VWVWV

**Tada... Introduction over. xD Well maybe. I'm toying with what to do for the next chapter, I have two different ideas. We'll see what happens when I start writing it. **

**As always thanks for the support. Look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided I wanted to do one more chapter before Normandy launch. This one will involve a certain.. Well you'll see.**

**ObsG: Thank you for pointing that out to me. The duffel bag was meant as a glimpse, I just sort of got into describing it and what was within. The "babysitters" as Shepard dubbed them, were more then that, I just didn't think of it at the time, and during the re-read I usually do before posting. **

**Onto the next! =D**

Chapter Five

~_One month before Normandy Launch_~

Liara T'soni was enjoying a peaceful afternoon planet side. In her hands were the common tools of her trade as she worked carefully to unearth Prothean artifacts from the ancient dirt below her. She always felt a sense of excitement while she worked to uncover the mysteries of the long since extinct species. There were always more questions than answers concerning the Protheans, and even the ancient races before them. She wanted to be the one to discover all their secrets.

The skies above were blue, a few puffs of white clouds floated by lazily as the bright sun of the solar system shined down on her dig site. She was always at her happiest when she sat digging in the dirt. Anything involving the Protheans made her sore in the highest clouds. Her excitement was undefinable when she discovered a new piece of evidence, or a new clue to their extinction.

But her happiness would not last as she sat up from leaning over the precious trinket she was carefully uncovering. She wiped at her brow, knowing her face was probably smudged with dirt. She then looked up at the skies to see an ominous black cloud as it began to roll in fast. Perhaps too fast as it blanketed the once blue skies.

She felt a sudden sense of panic as she sprung to her feet, the world around her shifting, new shapes taking form as the hard dirt floor began to turn into multiple shades of color. The world began to grow dark as the black clouds began to flash odd bolts of lightning, the thunder near deafening. It made little sense as her heart began to race. She quickly fled in fear of the storm running in the direction of some cliffs that were not there but moments before She was hoping to seek shelter in caves, if there were any.

As she ran, the fear overwhelming her, she could hear distant sounds of screaming. She could also hear an awful sound of screeching metal grinding together. She reached to cover her ears, hoping to muffle the noise as more tumultuous thunder clashed around her. The storm seemed apocalyptic by nature, and the world around her was now as dark as night. This storm was not there two minutes ago, but now it seemed to cover the planet entirely as the sun all but disappeared.

She was close to the caves though. Perhaps she would be safe there; safe from the screams she heard all around her, yet so far away. Safe from horrendous lightning and earth shattering thunder, the odd shapes and colors the storm created. How was this even possible? Her mind scrambled for an answer, but could not find one.

Then she heard a calming voice amidst all the chaos. "Liara." The voice sounded so familiar as her frantic run turned into a slow jog as she looked around. "Liara, come to me." She heard it again. Her brow furrowed as she looked around herself. She had to find that voice.

She stopped moving altogether as she tried desperately to find that calming voice in the center of this nightmarish storm. "Hello?" She called out, her voice trembling with fear. She hugged herself tightly as it was so hard to see now as the storm clouds choked out all form of light. She now stood alone, Goddess knows where, as her eyes frantically searched the darkness.

She about lost hope when the storm began to dull to a dim roar, the sounds growing muffled. She could still see bright flashes of light from the multi-colored lightning but the screams had vanished, the thunder now a distant rumble. Her panic was still at it's high, though her confusion began to creep into play. What was going on?

"Liara, you must obey me." she then heard that voice. Only now it was no longer soothing, but more aggressive. She began to realize a circle of light began to shine through the black clouds, lighting the area around her, if only a little. The source of the voice slowly walked into the light from the dark world outside.

Liara's hand quickly moved to her mouth as she saw her mother there. She had not seen or spoken with her mother in over fifty years. She stood there as she once remembered her, radiating in beauty, though her expression was not that of happiness or content. She looked angry, a dark mist surrounding her. "I do not understand?" Liara questioned as she stood rooted in her spot.

Her mother extended her right arm, her hand palm up as she beckoned for Liara. "Do not disobey me, Little Wing. His will must be ours." Matriarch Benezia said sternly. This caused Liara to feel more confusion, her fear mostly forgotten, but still slightly present. More questions only seem to take shape as she watched her mother take a step forward, arm still out stretched. "Come!" Her mother commanded loudly.

Liara felt as though she could not trust this image of her mother. Her mother was always so kind to her, gentle. Only if she had done wrong would her mother raise her tone, or give her a disappointed stare. But this was not like her mother. The Benezia before her oozed with a darkness untold, her eyes uncaring, calloused, hardened. She then began to glow with biotics as Liara's eyes widened, the fear returning. "No!" She cried out as she turned and began to run in the opposite direction of her mother.

She could hear her mother in hot pursuit as she ran. Why was her mother doing this? Liara's breathing had turned into short pants as the fear once more overwhelmed her senses, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. "You cannot live without me!" She could hear her mother yelling from behind her. That was when the sounds of grinding metal returned, the world feeling as though it now shook violently beneath her feet.

She ran what felt was for hours, her mother continuously yelling for her, the tone she carried angry, and full of malice. When Liara felt as though she could not run any longer, her legs gave out as she began to fall forward. She yelped in fear as her arms reached out for anything to catch her. She felt fear of her mother, the darkness that surrounded her, of the storm that felt would never end. As she fell the lightning was relentless, the sounds even more so, she feared it was trying to consume her. But she never hit the ground.

Instead she felt strong arms catch her, and it was in that instant she knew she was safe. She looked up at the person who had caught her from falling, from being caught by her mother. She could only catch vague details of her savior. The person was definitely a woman. It was hard to make out specifics, but Liara was fairly sure she was not Asari. Human, perhaps. Liara didn't care as she quickly latched onto her unknown protector for dear life.

She felt one arm of her unknown savior around her form as well, seeing her raise her free arm, a gun in hand, aimed for her mother who was not far ahead of them. She could see the familiar glow of biotics surround them both as her protector fired her gun towards her mother.

Liara felt a new sense of anguish as she knew in that moment what was going on. The woman who she was clutching onto so desperately was shooting at her mother. If only to keep Liara safe from her.

VWVWV

Liara awoke with a jolt in that instant. She clutched onto her blanket as she quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings. A dream, it was just a dream. She let out a sigh of relief as she let herself fall back into her bedroll. She was on Therum with a small group, excavating a Prothean structure far below the planet surface.

She began to breathe more deeply as she closed her eyes trying to center her mind. She had been having this dream repeatedly for the past year, only each time she had it, it seemed to progress further along. This was the first she had been saved from being chased by this evil version of her mother. It was almost vexing how she instantly felt safe in this stranger's arms. It was almost as if she instantly knew this person, whoever she was, and knew she would not allow harm to her.

"Do not be silly, Liara!" She then scolded herself in her frustration. It was simply a dream, nothing more! It meant nothing, it was her subconscious telling her she worked too much. That was it. She was just working too hard, and she had not seen her mother in what felt like a life time. Perhaps a visit home was in order after her work here was done. That would mild the dream, she was sure of it.

She would return home, her mother would be happy to see her, and she could take some time away from her Prothean studies. She could catch up with old friends, and spend time at the T'soni estate, and recollect herself. She had been exhausted of late, and a vacation back home could be the remedy she needed.

With her mind made up she got out of bed, got dressed and exited her tent, determined to speed up the process of her work at hand. If she got everything she needed to do done faster, the sooner she could go home and clear her mind of this annoying dream. She would just have to convince her small team of this. Goddess willing, they would eagerly agree. They were all in need of some time off.

VWVWV

**Ok... Now I'm satisfied lol. We'll be moving on here next chapter. I just felt like Liara should get some introduction as well. xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. School started and I was suddenly busy busy with homework. That and I finally got the chance to play ME3 (Good game is good). I have also played through 1 again and my memory mostly refreshed. I have some new ideas now, while the core of the story stays in tact. **

**Alright, lets get on with it xP**

Chapter Six

_~Three days before Normandy Launch~_

Liara ran, her breathing ragged, her lungs hurting, her chest felt as though a heavy weight pressed against it. It all happened so fast. Her team had just started with the day's work on Therum. Their excavation nearly over, there was little left to survey. Then they were suddenly under attack. Many people died within the first couple of minutes as everything was in chaos. Nobody expected it, and they had minimal means of defense.

Normally a dig site was the last place to expect such an attack. Perhaps a few bandits every now and then, even indigenous life had been known to attack as a matter of territory, but this? Their had been 20 people, mostly scientists, some were there as manual labor, and to help fix equipment..

But now only six remained those that had participated in the dig. Liara prayed that this was not actually happening. _Goddess let it be another silly dream!_ The Geth were here though, and it was all real. They were the ones behind this attack, and they had no mercy for those they gunned down. They were unarmed scientists! Why would the Geth want to murder unarmed scientists? "Quick in here!" another asari, Kaira, shouted out with panic.

They could all hear the chirping and computer like garbling of the Geth not far behind. Liara, Kaira, two salarians, and two humans, one male and the other female, quickly ducked into a dark crevice within the rocky walls of the caverns. Luckily the crevice turned out to be more of a miniature version of a cave. It was just big enough to fit them inside and perhaps two more people... if any others had survived.

They all tried desperately to stop their heavy breathing as the Geth slowly walked by, all of them tucking themselves as far into the stone walls as possible. Each of them sucked in a deep breath as they watched the opening in silence and fear. They could only hope the Geth would walk right passed them.

For a brief moment they watched as the Geth slowly passed by, perhaps ten feet ahead of the crevice. One of the two humans, a young man, breathed a sigh of relief. The rest followed in his relief, but there was one element they did not expect. Before they even knew what was happening, the young man was snatched by the collar of his shirt and violently yanked from their shared hiding place.

"Please, no!" The man shrieked as a Krogan lifted the man off the ground by his throat, squeezing it tightly. Soon after there was a sharp snap as the struggling man suddenly fell limp, eyes rolling into his head. The Krogan tossed the man aside as he stepped into view of the others who shrank within their hiding place.

"I wan't the asari." He rumbled loudly, Liara and the other asari looking to each other in fear.

VWVWV

Shepard sighed as she dumped her heavy duffel bag onto the floor of her temporarily assigned apartment. She was only staying on station for a few days. Her new assignment was to become the XO of some new frigate class ship, the SSV Normandy. She had not been filled in on much more then it was the ship's maiden voyage. She was expecting to be briefed about it in a matter of a few hours.

It would be a busy week, that she was sure of. She was to meet her new unit, her new CO, get the ship straightened out, and to get the crew ready to go. She would also have to learn the specifics of this ship, and why such information was classified. She figured that would be part of the briefing. All she knew was this crew was hand picked by the CO, and for now no one knew who that all entailed.

She glimpsed around the pre-furnished apartment as she peeled off her officer's jacket and tossed it onto the dining room's table, next to a bowl of fruit. The apartment was an exact duplicate of her old one five years back. The only real difference was it was a guest apartment, and already furnished and arranged differently. She sighed heavily as she walked over to the two seater couch and plopped onto it heavily.

She had not been on the Arc in five years. When she last left the Admiral had been fairly clear she was not welcomed on his station. He had her things removed from her old apartment and already assigned it to someone else before she had even stepped foot into the N7 program. Whatever, he could shove it up his ass as far as she was concerned.

After her N7 training she had been kept fairly busy. Moved from one assignment to another, the brass keeping a close watch on her every move. It was as though she was never fully pardoned for what happened on Torfan so many years ago. She sighed at the thought, muttering a curse word as she laid back on the couch, one arm drooped over her face, covering her eyes as she closed them feeling an oncoming headache.

She thought about getting some sleep in before this briefing took place. She had been run ragged the past few days. She had just finished one mission just to be put on the next shuttle to the Arcturus station to be put on a new classified mission. Where was the damn shore leave she was promised?

Just as she had began to doze off the doorbell chimed loudly, causing Shepard to jump and practically fall from the couch. "God damn son of a bitch!" she called out having been completely caught off guard. In the process of her startled flailing she had smacked the back of her hand against the edge of the hard glass coffee table that sat but a foot from the couch.

"This had better be damned good." she muttered as she marched for the door. Her being sleep deprived led to a much more crankier mood than usual. She cradled her now throbbing and possibly bruised hand as she got to her feet, storming for the door, muttering the whole way.

Upon reaching the door she reached out with her uninjured hand pressing the button that would open the door. As it gave a light hiss, separating down the middle before disappearing into the walls to reveal the person standing outside of her door.

She had never seen the kid before, but he was certainly younger then her. He looked to be maybe 19 or 20. Green, she could see it in his eyes when he looked up at her. He was a good deal shorter, almost by a foot. Didn't help she was nearly six feet tall. That was of average height these days, so he was just a runt by comparison. He was thin too, and his shaggy brown hair made him look like he was perhaps a pencil pusher.

She glared down at him angrily none-the-less. It was intimidating to the young man as he swallowed hard at the steely gaze she gave him. "What the hell do you want, Private?" she questioned angrily. Once more he swallowed hard. He was just the messenger but he had heard much about the Commander. Ruthless in battle, temper shorter then a mother cougar protecting her cubs.

He rang his hands in pure nervousness as he did his best to not look away from her hard green eyes. They almost had a tinge of red in her apparent anger. "I was sent to inform you that the Admiral wants to see you..." He said, doing little to mask the intimidation he felt over the older woman. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back into her apartment, seemingly uncaring.

She moved to the dining room table as she picked up an apple from a bowl of fruit as she picked up her jacket. "What the hell does the good Admiral want from me?" She questioned, her tone less angry, and perhaps a bit more sarcastic. She almost sounded disinterested. She glimpsed over her shoulder before she moved further into the apartment, jacket slung over her shoulder. The young man had not moved from his spot as she opened a closet door, carelessly tossing her uniform jacket inside. She didn't even bother to hang it up.

The young Private straightened out more, seemingly less nervous now that she wasn't starring him down. "The Admiral didn't say, Ma'am. He just said that it was imperative that you came now." he replied finally. He still felt cautious about the woman though. He had heard stories of her dealings over the years, as did many soldiers.

Micah rolled her eyes before she turned back to the man who stood outside of her door. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. I just got here, I haven't slept in over a day, and the damn meeting isn't for another three hours!" She said sounding angry again. He shrank a little at her outburst.

She was definitely not someone he wanted to be around for very long. Even now he felt he was around her long enough. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I have other duties to attend to." he said with hopes she would dismiss him. Preferably before she took it out on him any futher. Don't shoot the messenger, as the old saying went. He'd prefer to live to tell the tale.

She waved her arm at him, and he took that as his permission to leave. He spun on his heel and quickly marched out of sight as she muttered to herself. Damn old bastard can't leave her alone. All she wanted was a nap. But iff she could really have her way she'd stuff his attitude up his old wrinkly ass.

VWVWV

Shepard strode into the conference room, her uniform crisp, the way she carried herself defined her as a well trained marine. Nihlus looked to the door as she entered the room before stopping, standing straight, presenting a salute. "Lieutenant Commander Shepard reporting as ordered." She spoke as a soldier would, her voice firm, eyes forward.

Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson stood from their seats. Hackett eyed the Commander firmly for a moment before returning the salute. "Have a seat, Commander." he then said as she dropped her salute.

This was the first time Nihlus had laid eyes on the Commander in person. She was tall, her build athletic. She showed slight muscle tone in her arms, her uniform outlining how her body was in shape, and ready for any combat situation. His mandibles flared once as he watched her take a seat at the end of the table, closest to the door.

The Admiral sat back down in his own chair on the other end of the table, while Anderson sat in the middle, across from Nihlus. "Commander, as you are aware, the mission details are classified. Strictly on the need to know basis." Hackett began as Shepard eyed the three men in the room.

She could assume why Anderson was involved, but the turian. She had never seen him before, not that she had really seen many of them in the first place. But last she checked turians weren't normally apart of Alliance operations. She kept quiet however, figuring there would be an explanation on why he was even here. "Shepard, we've been assigned for a covert pick up on Eden Prime. Officially, this is just a shakedown cruise for the SSV Normandy."

"Sir?" Shepard questioned as she looked to Anderson. She had been apart of few covert ops since her N7 training... But she had a feeling this time things were going to be different. Especially if a turian was involved. She couldn't help but look in his direction. He was watching her intently, which only drew a sense of suspicion from her.

Anderson'a omni tool chirped as he brought it out, clicking a few buttons. Shepard then returned her full attention to the briefing, knowing things were about to be explained. Before her was a enlarged image of the new frigate that she would be on, the SSV Normandy. At first look it was definitely a new design, at least by human standards. It definitely had a slick look to it. "This prototype ship was co-developed by humans and turians." Nihlus finally spoke up as he stood from his seat.

He approached the image as Anderson began to bring up the ship specifications. "It has an advanced but experimental tantalus drive core." Nihlus continued as an image of the drive core popped up, information about it branching out from it. "It helps power the Normandy's new stealth systems for deep space reconnaissance missions." he continued.

Shepard sat a little taller in her chair as he had her full attention on these specs. She was always into ship technology, or anything tech related in general. She eyed the schematics of the Normandy as the turian continued to ramble on about the ship, how the stealth system only shielded heat admissions, and how it was sponsored by the council.

"What the hell does the council have to do with this?" Shepard suddenly spoke up, interrupting Nihlus mid-sentence. All three men looked to her, Hackett frowning at her less than professional behavior. She had improved over the years, but she still didn't hold regards for protocol or manners, it seemed. Something he wanted to correct now before it got out of hand.

Anderson spoke up, however, before Hackett could even comment. "Shepard, we have been trying to get a human into the Spectres for years. We have now found an opportunity to try." Anderson explained. Micah raised a brow as she looked at him. She had a feeling she did not like where this was going. She made a sideways look towards the turian, who was still watching her closely. Something was amiss here.

"Nihlus will accompany the Normandy crew." Hackett added. He didn't sound too pleased by the idea either. Micah perked a brow once more as she eyed the crusty old Admiral. He was hiding something. She could not tell what it was, but she could sense it in the way he spoke. Frowning at her constantly did nothing to hide it either.

Shepard leaned forward now, one arm resting against the hard wood table surface. "So this covert pickup on Eden prime has something to do with the Spectres?" she questioned. She was purposely avoiding who this Spectre candidate was, just as Hackett did. She suspected who it was the selected target, but she was already a lap dog for the Alliance military, she did not want to become the pet of the Council on top of it. She could only hope to high hell it was not her.

Hackett stood next as Anderson cleared the images of the Normandy. The Admiral lifted his left arm, activating his own omni tool, bringing up maps, and images of a colony and farm land. "While the official records say the Normandy is slated for a shakedown cruise, the real purpose of this mission to pick up a prothean beacon that was unearthed during colonial development." the older man stated.

Shepard's omni tool chirped as she looked down to it, mission details scrolling on a small window. She skimmed it as quickly as she could before it shut down, her omni tool going back into sleep mode. "So that explains you." Shepard muttered as she looked up at Nihlus who stood tall, hands clasped behind his back. "But what does this have to do with a human Spectre?"

Nihlus' mandibles flared once as he nodded towards Shepard's superior officers. It was as though he was giving her superiors permission for something. Something Shepard was not going to like. "You are the one selected as the candidate." Hackett said with a straight face, tone firm, yet lacked any enthusiasm. This was probably the one thing Shepard and the Admiral could agree on.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Shepard muttered, hand reaching for her forehead, the headache from earlier returning.

VWVWV

It had taken the sacifice of one person for the remaining four to break away from the Krogan. The second human, a female, had lunged for the krogan, giving everyone else the chance to escape. A mere human female scientist against a krogan battlemaster. She did not stand much of a chance, but she had given them the time they needed to run. Liara had not known many humans, but this woman had given her life to save the others. It seemed contradictory of what Liara had heard of them.

She had no time to dwell on this concept though. She was both upset, and grateful for her sacrifice however. She had saved their lives, at the cost of her own. A selfless act, one that Liara would not soon forget. It had given them a chance to get away from the geth and the krogan who appeared to be leading them. It was unclear what the krogan wanted of either her, or Kaira, the other asari in her team. For now they did not dare to stop and ask.

The remaining team was now under fire as the geth shot at them as they fled in terror. They were heading for the large tower at the center of their dig site, hoping to seek refuge there. "This way!" Liara called out, her breathing heavy. They had little choice but to follow her lead as she ran further towards the structure they had once assumed was a holding facility of some kind.

"Spare the asari! We need her alive!" they could hear the krogan battlemaster shout from the distance. The geth chirped and garbled as they then pointed their weapons for the two salarians who threw their hands up, both pleading for mercy. They did not receive any however as the geth gunned them both down where they stood.

Kaira shouted in horror as the salarians fell to the dirt floor with a thud, bullet holes in their chests, green blood freely flowing from the injuries. It was too late for them, as they died nearly instantly. "What do you want from us?!" Kaira cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook with fear, frozen in place.

The krogan stomped towards the prone scientist as she coward before him. "You aren't the one we need." he said with a menacing grin as he lifted his shot gun. There was a loud crack as he fired his weapon, tearing Kaira's chest open, killing her instantly.

"Goddess!" Liara shrieked as she turned and began to run again, stumbling over the uneven floor. She yelped as she fell foward, landing hard on her hands and knees, but she did not dare to stop moving. She crawled helplessly as the krogan took quick strides, catching up to her without much effort.

He gripped the back of her scientific uniform, pulling her off the ground with ease. "You however, we do need." He growled as she reached behind herself trying to grab at his large hand, her feet kicking in the air. She did not know what they wanted from her, but she was not about to let them take her alive. Not if she could help it anyways.

"Let me go!" she cried out as she summoned the might of her full biotic potential, the energy bursting outwards all around her. Thankfully it was enough to get loose from the krogan's grip as he stumbled backwards. She fell to her feet and she wasted little time before breaking out into a desperate run for the tower.

She could hear the krogan roar out in anger as she entered the tower, reaching for the only console in the entrance. She frantically began to press buttons, hoping beyond hope they would bring up the tower's defenses. She knew the tower had strong barrier curtains. The team had tested them many times during the initial investigation of the ruins.

Just as the krogan stepped up to the entrance she had pressed a number of buttons, activating the barriers, effectively keeping the angry battlemaster outside looking in. She let out a sigh of relief as he began ramming the barriers with his heavily armored shoulder, growling the whole time. But just before she could truly relax in the assurance the barriers would hold the krogan, and geth, at bay she suddenly found herself in a new problem.

There was a whirring sound as she was suddenly engulfed in a blue sphere, pulling her to the center of the chamber, effectively trapping her inside. "Goddess!" She shrieked as she could not move a muscle. Her arms and legs were restrained outwards, an unknown force keeping her in place. It almost seemed like a stasis field, but not one Liara was familiar with. It didn't take long for the krogan to catch wind of her new predicament as he gave a toothy grin.

She knew that this now meant it was only a matter of time before the krogan found his way into the tower, and she knew she could not do anything to stop it. That was, if she didn't starve to death first. _Goddess, please don't let it end this way!_ She pleaded in silence.

VWVWV

**I tried to make this chapter longer, considering all the other chapters thus far has been so short. I hope it didn't drag. I also wanted to do something involving Liara's situation when we find her in the ruins on Therum. They never fully give detail how she ended up there, just that she was chased into the situation.**

**I also know that she mentions in the game that she is usually alone on digs, but those ruins on Therum had to have a whole team involved. No way a single person could manage an excavation like that alone.**

**Anyways, I hope this is a satisfying update, considering it's been a long wait. Please bare with me as I cannot promise faster updates at the moment. School is starting in a exams now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here we are, at the start of a new chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, I had been so busy with school. Homework, and then midterms, and then papers and presentations to deal with and finally finals. And I got sick same week go me!**

**An author of one of my favorite fanfics, Tayg, asked me when I would be updating this story and I suddenly had an idea for an opening of a new chapter. So I told her I would update now that I am on break. **

**I didn't intentionally forget to update I swear, but hopefully I can bust out a few chapters before the next semester starts. But for this chapter I dedicate it to Tayg. Thanks, Tayg, for your support!**

**On to the next!**

Chapter Seven

~_Two days into the Normandy Shakedown~_

Blood. It was everywhere. All over the dead bodies, the ground. It soaked in the hard soil on the moon Torfan, staining the normally grey tone a dark red, almost black. The bodies were scattered everywhere, leading to an underground bunker. The bodies were broken, shredded. Some bodies were missing limbs, others torn wide open, revealing the innards of batarians and humans alike.

Shepard stood at the center of an endless sea of the dead, her armor eaten away by battle, chunks of it missing. She looked down at herself, covered in red, her gloved hands dripping with the blood of her unit. She felt a sense of shame, and dread. She feared herself and what she was capable of. She fell to her knees, next to the body of a young man, probably barely 19 years of age. Just another victim of the war. No, not the war, a victim of her, Shepard. The woman capable of causing so much destruction.

On the outside she normally appeared callous to the carnage. She did not show signs of remorse, and some days she believed her lack of empathy herself. She refused to accept the responsibility of the lives lost. It was for the mission. It was to push back the brutal bastards who could do unspeakable horrors. She was hell bent on showing them how humans could be just as destructive, that they could give as good as they got.

But that was not how she currently felt. Regret, guilt, an upheaval of emotions buried along with the dead on Torfan. But she could not hold it back. This was not the heavy weight of simple guilt clinging to her conscience. This was fact. This was memory. A nightmare that repeated itself time and again since she took command on Torfan. She was not experienced enough to take charge in such a situation. She did not know how to handle the responsibility, and her own personal rage against the batarians. She let her anger control her. It made her decisions which lead to the deaths of good men and women.

She let out a primal sound that echoed all around her. It was as though she was in a large empty room with walls that easily carried sound. It was a half wail, half roar, both anguish and anger. It was the woman she trapped inside of herself looking for release, but to never find it. She would never let that woman out.

VWVWV

Micah snapped awake, nearly colliding face first with the glass door of her sleeper pod. She had caught herself just in time, palms flat against the glass, her body shook uncontrollably, her breathing heavy. She could feel racking sobs trying to make their way to the surface, but she swallowed hard, keeping it at bay. Her fingers curled into half fists against the glass, feeling sticky with cold sweat.

She hated those dreams. She hated feeling that way. It was weak. _The fuck is wrong with you?_ She questioned herself as she tried to take steadying breathes. She finally fell back against the upright bedding, trying to relax tensed muscles. She hadn't had a dream about Torfan in a long time. It had caught her off guard. She didn't like thinking about it, she preferred to keep it hidden in the dark recesses of her mind.

She ran a hand over her face before reaching above her head. She pressed a few buttons that controlled her sleeper pod, hearing the slight hiss from the door as it gave a slight jolt before slowly opening, letting her out. She stepped out and onto the hard metal floor below her, feeling a head ache forming against her forehead and eyes. _Seriously, Shepard, get a fucking hold of yourself._ She thought angrily. Not the best way to start the day, she thought.

"Commander, you ok?" She then heard next to her. She looked to her right spotting Alenko. He held a look of concern all over his face. She half glared at him. He was too damned genuine for his own good. It bothered her for some reason. She knew he was just being nice, but it rubbed her all wrong. It was an annoyance.

She sighed heavily as she began to walk away from him. "I'm fine, Lieutenant." She barked with a raspy voice. She needed a shower, not later, but now. She felt disgusting in her sweaty clothes. It made her think too much about her dream. A shower would cleanse her of the clinging sweat and the dream, and they could get on with the damn day of standing around on Eden Prime dealing with geeky ass scientists. No doubt they will attempt to drone on about this god forsaken beacon, hindering the whole process.

The sooner they were there the better. She was close to the crew showers before she heard her name being called. She felt another hint of annoyance. "Shepard!" he called out again. She was about to reprimand the fool who bothered her at such an inconvenient moment but spotted the captain waving her down. She suddenly felt a bit dismayed by his presence.

"Sir, can it wait... I really need a shower." She pleaded. She rarely did such things, and Anderson noticed the oddity in her tone. She was usually a woman of action, but she almost seemed... vulnerable. He perked a brow as she tried to put on a hard stare. She could tell it was too late to take it back. She attempted to straighten herself out, to give a look of indifference but she was failing, and miserably.

But thankfully he never questioned. "Make it quick. We'll be reaching Eden Prime within the hour." Anderson said, not keeping her a moment longer. She simply nodded once, turning on her heel and marching for the showers. _Thank fucking god for small favors. _Was all she could think as she hastily marched into the women's shower room and began to strip her uniform uncaringly to the floor before the doors even had a chance to close.

As soon as the shower head began to spray water over her naked form, Shepard felt an instant sense of relief. It was like washing away the remaining guilt that clung to her. Why should she even feel guilty? She had to do what was needed. She had to get back at those batarians, make a point. She had to keep her unit together. She was fierce, not weak.

She began to scrub at her skin harshly with the soap. Some days she didn't know who she was trying to kid. Everyone else, or herself.

VWVWVW

"I don't like this, Anderson." Shepard said without hesitation. She was already geared up, clad in her N7 onyx armor, weapons in their places, ready for action. She walked with Anderson to the crew deck, both heading for the elevator. They had just received the distress call from Eden Prime. The look of that mother ship in the video feed was unlike anything she had ever seen. Something felt off.

They stopped in front of the elevator, the door slowly retracting into the floor. "I don't either, Shepard but we have to retrieve that beacon." He said firmly, allowing no room for argument. "We don't even know what is stored on it. It could be nothing, it could be medical advances. It could be a weapon of mass destruction." He continued as they both stepped forward and into the elevator.

The door closed and the elevator began a slow descent towards the cargo hold. "I just don't like this feeling. Something's not right about this." Shepard stated. Anderson looked to her once. She had been acting odd all morning. The jump through the relay, the meeting with Nihlus in the comm room, the distress signal. She was usually ready for action, but today she seemed hesitant.

"Shepard, what is on your mind?" He questioned. She just looked to him, perking a brow. She didn't like people trying to get close, he knew. But perhaps he was the closest thing she had to a friend. She never truly confided in him, but he wished she would.

Finally the elevator stopped and the door began to slide into the floor as she rolled her eyes. "Don't fucking get soft on me, old man." Was her short reply as she stepped over the receding door before it was done opening. He shook his head as he watched her march towards Jenkins and Alenko. He then stepped out of the elevator to meet with the ground team.

"Approaching drop point one, Captain." Joker's voice came over the comm system in the cargo hold.

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Anderson replied as he stepped in front of the three marines. Shepard eyed Nihlus who was checking on his weapons, preparing for the drop as well. Alenko and Jenkins stood side by side giving each other confused looks. They still had no idea what was to come. Need to know basis... They will figure it out once they reach the package, but for now...

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" Jenkins questioned curiously. It was odd for a council Spectre to join an alliance operation. Especially on a human controlled world. Shepard kept her mouth shut, but listened carefully to the exchange as the cargo bay door began to open. The ship made a slight lurch motion as they began to come to a stop.

Nihlus readied his gun, unlocking the safety, never even looking at the corporal. "I will be ahead of your squad, Shepard." He began. "I work better on my own. Keep radio silence unless I contact you, or the mission parameters change." He said, not exactly answering Jenkins. Shepard only gave a nod as she folded her arms over her chest as she watched the turian. He gave her one last look before he rushed for the cargo bay door, leaping out onto the planet and out of sight.

Anderson looked to Shepard who only looked back at him. Joker announced their approach to the second drop point as the ship moved forward. "The mission is yours, Commander. Secure the package, all else is secondary." He ordered firmly.

Shepard glimpsed at the two marines behind her, both keeping silent. "Aye, Sir." She replied. Anderson eyed her a moment. Something was definitely off this morning. She barely swore, barely put up a fight. She was not her normal self. She knew something was wrong, he could see it in the way she was acting.

"Be careful down there, Shepard. We don't know who was attacking." He then added as Joker piloted the Normandy into position for the ground team's drop off. Shepard rolled her eyes as she reached for her assault rifle, nodding to Alenko and Jenkins to be ready.

She then looked back at Anderson, putting on a near unreadable face. "If anyone gets in my way they'll regret it." She retorted. That sounded more like her. But it did little to put the Captain's worries to rest.

He backed away as Shepard motioned for her team to move out. All three soldiers walked down the ramp and onto the planet's surface. Soon as they were outside of the ship the Normandy lifted off quickly, the cargo bay door closing up tight. Joker began to pick up speed, flying back into the atmosphere of the planet to take standard orbit until the team called for the pick up.

VWVWV

It had been more than a few days since Liara had been stuck in the prothean bubble. She could feel it giving her some form of sustenance, but it wasn't enough to keep the hunger at bay. Her throat felt parched, her stomach twisted in knots from the hunger. _Goddess I'm really going to die in here! _She could not help the fear that came with every waking minute. The Krogan had tried many ways to break through the barrier curtain but so far had little luck.

_If he can just keep focused on the barrier he won't spot the mining laser... Oh Goddess please do not let him be smart enough to notice the mining laser. _She paused her thinking as she tried to tug at her limbs. She knew it was futile, but they were getting so sore. She felt as though she had just competed in a sporting marathon. Every joint, tendon, and muscle ached. _I do not know which is better... Dieing like this, or letting the krogan have me! _She then thought. "Do not be silly!" She then cried out loudly, gaining the attention of her Geth guards.

They turned their metal heads, almost tilting them in a sense of curiosity. She could only manage a meek glare at her captures before they looked straight forward again. She let out a small silent sigh. _I am beginning to lose my mind... _She could not help but feel the despair creep over her. It would not take much more than two more days before her mind would seriously take a turn for the worse. Anything between hearing things, seeing things, and losing most of her reasoning. She may not be a medical doctor, but she knew well enough what starvation and dehydration could do to the mind and body of any species. She was also lacking proper sleep in her stasis bubble.

_Where is your hero now, Liara? _She questioned herself of her dreams. The mysterious woman who would save her from an evil version of her mother. "She is not real!" Liara then yelled in her frustration. The Geth seemed to ignore her this time as she began to thrash in her bubble. Or as much as she could anyways, which was not very much at all. Her stress levels were beginning to peak, and it was the start of the inevitable break down.

She could only hope someone would send a search party for her team, and soon. The university who funded this expedition had not received word since the Geth attacked, surely someone will come looking. _Please someone come looking..._

VWVWV

**Tada, another chapter down. I hope it was worth the wait, and I am so sorry again for making you all wait. **

**Let me know what you all think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Thanks to those who subscribed, favored, and commented. I had an idea of how to start out Chapter 8 so hopefully it'll help motivate me to finish another chapter xP**

**Anyways, on to the next!**

Chapter 8

"Good God who could have done this?" Jenkins questioned as the three soldiers took in their surroundings. Shepard had heard a bit about Eden Prime, it was suppose to be a world of beauty, but as she stood there looking at the landscape... It was anything but. Structures of the colony and farms laid in ruin, smoke filling the air as fires consumed everything in their paths... It looked like something out of one of those movie vids Shepard watched on rare occasion.

Kaidan too tried to take in the ruined colony, but struggled with what he saw. "Why would anyone want to do such a thing?" He questioned quietly. Shepard gripped her assault rifle, trying to keep her silent furry in check, however her biotics gave it away. As she saw the hints of dead bodies lying in the burning fields and roads below them, a blue biotic hue suddenly flared around her, catching the attention of her two squad members. This was not what she had expected to see, and she could not help but feel anger. She didn't know who was behind this, but she could only make a guess at who it might have been... The scene before them looked similar to military vids she had seen after the Batarian attack back on Elysium.

Shepard turned away from the cliff side as she began to march with a purpose, her biotic flare dissipating quickly. "Whoever did this will fucking pay." She muttered as Jenkins and Kaidan looked to their Commander's back before looking to each other. Jenkins gained a serious look and nodded to Kaidan once before gripping his own assault rifle tighter and quickly following after Shepard.

"Wait up, Commander!" Jenkins called out as Kaidan also began to trot after the young corporal. Kaidan had a sudden bad feeling that this mission wasn't going to go as planned... Not that it had to start with, but something more tugged at his gut. Whoever was attacking had hit the colony fast and hard.

Kaidan quickly caught up with Shepard as he walked beside her, trying to keep up with her quick strides. "Who do you think is doing this, Commander?" he questioned as he noted the look of absolute anger on her face. She barely even regarded him with a sideways glance with her eyes alone. She didn't even answer him as they walked through a pass between a couple of rocky hills.

She then quickly took cover as she signaled her team to hold their position. Jenkins and Alenko quickly took cover behind her. Shepard had thought she heard some enemy fire not far ahead of them. "Jenkins, take point." She said quietly, their comm devices sure to carry her orders out. Jenkins nodded as he lifted his rifle to his shoulder as he moved, crouched over, but moving quickly for the next rocky cover in the open area before them.

He quickly ducked down behind the rock as he took quick looks at the area ahead of him. "What do you see?" Shepard questioned. She watched him closely as he remained silent. It didn't take him long however to suddenly break his cover, assault rifle up as he began to fire wildly.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted in anger over her ear piece.

"God damnit, Jenkins get down!" She called out in her own anger as she suddenly broke cover, biotics flaring as she turned to face what he was shooting at. She heard him scream in pain right in her ear over the comm link and she cringed, but tried to keep focused as three floating turrets came into view, firing freely at the vulnerable man.

He quickly fell over as she focused her biotics into a warp field as she launched it, fully charged, at one of the turrets, causing it to explode on impact. Kaidan came out of cover as well while Shepard began to open fire at the turrets to cover her two squad mates, keeping the drones focused on herself.

Kaidan grabbed hold of Jenkins' hard suit by the collar, dragging him into cover behind the rock he had hid behind. Shepard glimpsed behind herself seeing her two squad members behind the rock and let off one more warp field, wildly flinging it in the direction of the drones before diving behind the rock as well.

She looked to Kaidan as he held Jenkins up against himself, both Kaidan and Shepard looking Jenkins over as he coughed, choking on his own blood, some of it running out of his mouth and down his chin. "I-I'm sorry, C-commander." He stuttered, trying to talk over the increase of blood flow coming out of his mouth. Shepard then looked down at his abdomen to assess his injuries. When she looked she saw that where his stomach should have been was a gaping hole, blood freely poring out.

"Why didn't you stay in cover?" Kaidan choked out as he tried to support the now dieing man. Jenkins coughed once again, even harder than before, his face quickly growing pale from all the blood loss. He suddenly reached out grabbing hold of Shepard's arm, surprisingly tightly. He looked up at her, his face mixed with fear, pain, and perhaps even confusion.

Shepard wanted to be angry, wanted to yell at her subordinate, demand an answer for his sudden outburst. But she couldn't find her voice. "I.. just wanted... to.." And just like that he fell limp, his grip on her arm loosening before his hand fell to his side, his head falling forward, limp. Kaidan looked horrified down at his now dead crew mate, Shepard slamming a biotically charged fist into the rock.

"Fuck!" She shouted in anger as she suddenly broke cover, the drones shooting at her the moment they caught sight of her. "You sons of bitches!" She hollered as she launched a fully charged biotic shockwave at the drones, both sparking upon impact before crashing to the ground, exploding nearly instantly. She breathed heavily as she stood there for a moment, fists tightly clenched as she looked at the now ruined turrets on the ground. _Get a fucking hold of yourself, Shepard!_ She chastised herself.

She surveyed the area carefully, noting that was clear and Shepard looked back down at Kaidan who held a blank look as he looked off over the horizon. "Alenko." She waited for a response, but he seemed frozen where he was, still coddling the dead soldier against himself. "Lieutenant Alenko!" she called out, her voice still laced with the anger she held.

Kaidan blinked his eyes as he looked up at Shepard finally. "I should have stuck with him." Was all he could say. Shepard lifted a hand to rub at her forehead. She didn't like losing people any more than the Lieutenant but they did not have time to sit around and mope either. Who knew when more of those drones would return, she had to get them moving. She needed to find that damned beacon, and finish the mission. Losing one corporal would not get in the way of her objective.

She looked back down at Kaidan, her facial expression firm. "We don't have time to sit here with our thumbs up our asses, unless you wanna get killed too." She said a little more angrily than she probably should have. But she kept her emotions in check... Or well mostly anyways. This whole situation was full of fucks but Shepard couldn't give any back if they planned to get out of this alive.

Kaidan only nodded as he carefully lied Jenkins onto the ground before he stood taking one last look at the fallen soldier. "He was so young." He said quietly. Kaidan had never really lost someone like this. Not like this, and not right before his eyes anyways. Shepard bit back a snide comment from coming out, but couldn't keep completely silent either.

"Lets go, Lieutenant, keep your head in the fucking game." She barked as Kaidan looked to her. He held a questioning look, almost a disbelieving one. She knew that look, it asked how she could be so heartless. She didn't have the patients, or time, to coddle the man though. No time to give him answers, no real appeal in sharing how she operated. "Move out." Was all she said to him as she readied her weapon and began to move forward.

Kaidan could only nod before he looked once more down at the dead marine on the ground. He wished there was time for a burial, for Shepard to have a little more compassion for the situation. But she seemingly had none. Perhaps the rumors about her were true after all. He had heard them, of course. Butcher of Torfan, the attitude problems, the rumors that circulated shortly after her tour on Torfan... The rumors that she would be charged with war crimes. But when no trial happened he assumed it was all false.

He shook his head as he looked back to the Commander, seeing her already a few paces ahead of him and he quickly took the rear as she lead the way.

It didn't take long to navigate through the area and towards the last known location of the beacon. Shepard had remained silent after the encounter with those drones. She was deep in thought, despite being completely aware of her surroundings. Those drones did not look familiar to her, and it made her wonder who really was responsible for this attack. Batarians were not known for using turret drones like the ones that killed Jenkins. After having fought against the Batarians on Torfan she just knew better. They resulted to dirty tactics, and pure brutality, not high tech weapons like flying drones..

Something was not right here.

"Commander!" She suddenly heard Alenko call out. She halted her position as she looked back at the Lieutenant as he pointed off to their left. She followed his line of sight and spotted what he had seen. One lone human running as more of those flying turrets chased after her, firing at her wildly as she attempted to zig zag as she ran.

Shepard quickly signaled for Kaidan to cover her as she began to head in the direction of the lone woman, moving half past the speed of a trot, her rifle at the ready. She watched as the unknown woman fell over, rolling onto her back squeezing off a couple of shots at one turret. The turret sparked before bursting into flames and falling to the ground exploding on impact.

"Get to cover!" Shepard shouted out at the woman as she raised her aim at the last remaining turret. Once the woman was out of way she pulled the trigger to her gun, letting off a spray of rounds, which made contact with the drone taking it down with ease.

Shepard lowered her weapon as she and Kaidan approached the woman, who was bent over at the knees behind a large rock, catching her breathe. "Thank God you came when you did. I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it..." She said, sounding out of air. Kaidan approached the woman, looking her hard suit over for any damage, and to see if she was injured at all.

Shepard lowered her weapon as she looked to the woman. "Who are you, what the hell happened here?" She questioned shortly. The woman tilted her head ever so slightly towards the Commander, almost looking a bit confused. She then removed the helmet she wore, revealing her sweat drenched hair. The bun she had tried to keep her hair in was now loose, and her bangs clang to her forehead as they had come out the hold they were in.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, ma'am." She started as she gave a stiff salute. Shepard nodded at her once to continue. "I was in charge of the 212 here, and we were out on a routine patrol when my squad was ambushed.." She looked down the ground as though trying to recollect herself. But she looked back to Shepard just as quickly, continuing with her story, "Most of them didn't make it past the surprise attack."

"Where's the rest of your unit, Williams?" Shepard questioned sharply. The Commander had some hope for back up if the situation was as bad as it looked and sounded. Williams looked to Kaidan before back to Shepard.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh. "All dead, ma'am..." She said with a quieter tone. Shepard cursed under her breathe. Just what the hell was going on here? A full unit of marines didn't normally get taken down that easily. Even during a surprise attack. There had to be an entire army planet side, but where were they?

Kaidan seemed to have the same question in mind as he spoke up next. "Do you know who's attacking?" He questioned. He still looked a little raw after losing Jenkins, and his voice gave it away.

Ashley shrugged. "I think it's the Geth." She answered simply. Shepard gained a disbelieving look as she looked to the Gunnery Chief.

"The Geth haven't been seen beyond the Veil in 300 years, Chief." Shepard then retorted. Her tone was disbelieving, and Ashley's eyes narrowed some. Shepard cocked a brow, still disbelieving the chief, despite her look of anger. "What the hell would the Geth want with a farming world anyways?" Shepard continued to question.

"I don't know, ma'am, why don't you ask them yourself?" Ashley shot back in her annoyance of being questioned. Shepard found herself both annoyed with the Chief's attitude, and yet somehow amused. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked Williams. Perhaps a little, considering she herself usually gave lip to her own superiors.

Shepard retained her firm look however. "Watch your tone, Williams." Shepard then glimpsed back at Alenko and sighed. "We're moving on ahead, get yourself to damn an evac point, we'll take it from here." Shepard then said as she reloaded her weapon with a fresh thermal clip. If it really was the Geth she'd have to be on her toes.

But before Shepard could head out again, Ashley spoke up, "Wait! Let me go with you. I'm ready for some pay back." Ashley said, her tone hinting that she would not take no for an answer. Shepard smirked as she nodded her head once. Perhaps she liked this Ashley Williams more than she first thought.

"That's what I like to hear, marine." Shepard said before turning on her heel to move forward. "Move out people, I want to be back by dinner." Shepard commanded as she began to march forward, rifle lifted, senses sharp.

"Aye, aye!" Williams called out as she and the Lieutenant followed quickly behind the Commander.

VWVWV

**I wanted to do Edem Prime in one chapter, but it's looking a bit longer than I had first planned lol. Sorry again for the late update, I am still here! However this semester is proving crazier than the last. Also, I'm getting involved in a web series here sometime in the near future. But I will try to update again soon. Try being the operative word here.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took some time to post, but I promise I did not abandon you all again. I had some catch up homework to do, and I had a wisdom tooth yanked so life has kept me a bit on the busy side. Also, I've been playing Dragon Age 2 again lol.**

**Hopefully this chapter will finish the Eden Prime business, I already have plans for the next chapter as well, so hopefully I can pump these next two out fairly quickly. Or that is the hope.**

**Thanks again for all the feedback, I always appreciate hearing from you all, as it keeps me going xP and also thanks for the follows and favorites. **

**A special shout out to ObsG and Tayg for your continued support and feedback. I always look forward to both of your comments as it helps me try to shape my story for the better. Another shout out to my friend Anoyed, you know who you are. You're feedback and support has also been most appreciated.**

**Anywho, onto the next!**

Chaper Nine

Nihlus had taken a back route to the last known location of the beacon. He had expected to meet more resistance than he had, but all he had encountered were a few turret drones. Upon reaching the dig site where the beacon should have been he discovered it to be abandoned, and the beacon gone. Just as he muttered a curse under his breath he heard his comm link come alive, "Nihlus, this is Shepard."

He holstered his weapon as he began to examine the dig site for any clues on where the beacon may have gone. "Go ahead." He replied as he noticed a few burnt marks, along with bullet holes, around the ground and walls of the area. Signs of a fire fight.

"So apparently we have Geth in the area." Shepard said, not sounding very pleased by the notion. His mandibles twitched once at the thought. The geth? What would they want with a prothean beacon? Something about this wasn't right. His gut told him that there was more to this than met the eye, as the Geth hadn't been seen in a long while.

He thought for a moment longer before finally replying to the Commander, "The Geth? How do you know?" He questioned. Having only known Shepard for a short time, he knew she wasn't one for lying. She was far to blunt and too the point. So much so it was probably her biggest flaw.

There was a short pause as he awaited an answer. "I found one surviving marine. She claims her unit encountered the Geth. I'm inclined to believe her." Nihlus looked closer at the weapon discharges along the stone wall on the other end of the dig site. He recognized most of the discharge patterns as human weapons, but some... Some did look foreign to him.

"What makes you sure she knew it was the geth?" He questioned just to be on the safe side. He didn't like walking into a situation blind. He heard Shepard exhale loudly, annoyed perhaps. He gave a turian sort of smirk knowing he was testing her limits. But she needed to learn to handle it, if she were to ever become a Spectre.

"You either fucking believe me, or not, Spectre." Shepard retorted. A brief chuckle escaped Nihlus. Somehow her attitude amused him. It reminded him of himself when he was younger. She would season out with time, he knew she would. But that was later, the situation was now. They needed to handle it.

"Change of plans. I'm heading for the space port. Meet me there." He then said as he ended the conversation by cutting off his comm link, leaving the Commander to do her job as he needed to do his own. That beacon needed to be recovered, and soon. Who knew what information was contained within it, and in the wrong hands... Well he'd rather not think of the damages it could cause the galaxy.

VWVWV

"Fucking, really?" Shepard said as her group walked along a downhill slope. Ashley and Kaidan exchanged looks. Kaidan simply shrugged at their new squad member. There was little time to explain the Commander, and he could tell Ashley was curious as to her unusual and unorthodox way of running things.

But before anything more could be said from any of them Shepard halted in her tracks. "Movement." She said, suddenly all business. Kaidan and Ashley quickly took cover as Shepard pressed forward, summoning up her biotics as a precaution. If it really was the geth, as she just informed the Spectre it was... Well she would not let those damned tin cans get the better of her. "Cover me." She said, just loud enough for the comms to pick up.

As she crept forward, just past a large ruined stone wall she cussed. "Damnit!" She hissed as she heard the sounds of garbled computer like sounds. Just ahead of their positions, by about 20 feet, were in fact geth, mounting a badly injured man onto some sort of device. But before Shepard could do anything about it a giant spike quickly shot out from the center of said device, impaling the man through his chest and lifting him high up into the air, his cries of pain gurgled as his mouth filled with his own blood.

"Commander!" Kaidan called out as Shepard couldn't stop the anger that seeped through her veins as she squeezed onto her trigger, hard, sending a rain of thermal charged bullets at one of the three geth that surrounded the impaling device. It didn't take but a mere millisecond for the geth to register Shepard's presence as their one companion fell to the ground with a hard thud, sputtering and sparking before going limp.

Ashley quickly took to action as well as she stood from her squatted position behind her rock, opening fire on a second geth, catching it off guard. Her spray of bullets, however, met a generated shield around her target, not allowing a single bullet through. Kaidan was soon to follow as he summoned his own biotics, quickly throwing a lift at the third geth, watching it free float into the air, it's head looking around in confusion as it ascended.

"You fuck tards!" Shepard called out as she continued to move forward as she didn't let up on her rain of death on the already "dead" geth on the ground. It didn't take long for her rifle to over heat when she didn't release the trigger. She quickly dropped her rifle just to bring out her shot gun just as the still remaining geth turned to fire at her.

It's gun's laser like discharge tore through her shields with almost little effort, hitting her in her right leg, but it seemingly didn't effect her goal. "Eat this you tin foil piece of shit!" She called out in anger as she pointed her shot gun right at the geth, firing repeatedly at it's chest. Her shot gun had more effect on it's shield as it too sputtered that garbled sound before falling backwards.

As it lied on the ground, attempting to move Shepard walked up to it, Kaidan and Ashley quickly catching up behind her. "You've fucked with the wrong species." She said in a dangerously low tone before stomping on it's head with her left leg, effectively deactivating the machine. Just as she let out a huff the third geth landed about five feet away, the impact of it's long fall taking care of it near instantly.

"Commander... your leg..." Ashley then said as she looked down at Shepard's punctured leg armor, the blood showing the Commander was injured.

"Is just fine, _Chief._" Shepard retorted with annoyance as she grabbed a pack of medigel from her utility belt. She ripped open the tube, harshly jabbing it into the hole of her hardsuit, squeezing the tube with a vice like grip before tossing the near emptied packet to the side. "Move out." She then said with anger, picking up her assault rifle and moving forward.

VWVWV

It seemed that the Commander had spoken some truth, as Nihlus had encountered a few geth on his way to the space port. What they were doing here was still bothering him, and it wasn't exactly as simple as asking one of the geth to find out. He made note to launch an investigation as soon as this mission was over, but for now... he needed to recover that beacon. No one knew what was on it, and if it had anything to do with weapons the geth simply could not get their hands on it.

As Nihlus crept up a small flight of stairs, shot gun in hand, he noticed a lone figure standing in the center of the platform. There were no signs of geth, and from behind the figure looked turian. That was a curiosity within itself as this was a human colony. As far as Nihlus knew from the research he had done before coming to Eden Prime it was rare for non-human species to come here.

Once he reached the top of the stairs the figure spun on his heels, pistol in hand. "Saren?" Nihlus questioned the moment he saw his fellow turian's face. Saren seemed to relax, his arm dropping to his side as he turned his back on him once more. Nihlus relaxed as well, holstering his weapon on his back. "What are you doing here?" Nihlus then questioned as he stepped up to Saren.

Nihlus did not expect to see a fellow Spectre on this mission. The council never told him to expect back up outside of the Alliance. To see Saren here raised questions, but he was glad to see him all the same. With the surprise attack it would be handy to have an extra hand in retrieving the beacon, and Saren was capable soldier.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one, Nihlus." Saren said casually, never even holstering his gun. Nihlus looked around the cargo port, keeping an eye out for any geth that may try to sneak up on them.

Nihlus finally looked back at Saren though. "It's a good thing you're here. The geth are attacking this colony. I suspect they're after the beacon." Nihlus then said as he began to walk ahead of Saren, to search out for any clue about the beacon's location. He didn't even see Saren mess with his pistol.

Spotting an abandoned data pad, Nihlus bent over to pick it up, hoping for information in the logs. "You don't need to worry about that. I have it under control." Saren muttered as he raised his arm, gun pointed for Nihlus' back. Before Nihlus could even question his fellow Spectre, Saren pulled the trigger, shooting Nihlus in the center of his back, successfully hitting his spine.

Nihlus collapsed onto the ground almost instantly. With his guard lowered he didn't even think to bring up his shields. He then saw Saren step up next to him before kneeling down. "What... what are you.. doing?" Nihlus questioned weakly, feeling his life beginning to slip by. He could barely lift his head to see Saren, who was giving him a near dull expression.

"What I must do." was all Saren said before Nihlus went limp on the ground, his life expiring.

VWVWV

"Did you hear that?" Kaidan questioned as Shepard's ground team neared what they had hoped to be an outpost for the scientists that had been studying the beacon. "It sounded like a gunshot over that hill." he then added as Shepard spotted more of those spike devices, like the one they had seen that man get impaled on.

Shepard was about to respond to the Lieutenant when the sounds of metal screeching against metal filled the air. The group of three raised their weapons as they watched the tall spikes descend back into the strange devices, lowering impaled bodies with them. "What the hell?" Williams questioned, sounding both horrified and confused.

Shepard gritted her teeth as the spikes vanished into their housing units, the bodies now moving to remove themselves from the tips. "Oh God, those look human!" Kaidan shouted as Shepard already took aim at one of the creatures as it pulled itself off the spike.

The creature gave a screech like sound, arms raised, as it began running towards the group of three. "Take them out!" Shepard ordered as she began to fire her assault rifle at the first human husk. Bullets made contact with the creature, small pieces of it flying off as it continued to advance quickly on the Commander.

"Jesus!" Ashley shouted as she herself began firing wildly at two other husks, Kaidan at her side firing away with his pistol. Shepard gritted her teeth as she took a couple steps backwards her gun over heating with her continued spray of bullets. Just what the hell were these creatures? They looked like cybernetic humans almost. Their bodies covered in a blue glow of light, eyes sunken in. They looked frail, but were tough at the same time.

Shepard lowered her gun to throw a biotic warp at the one approaching her. As the warp made contact the husk flew backwards, impacting hard with the ground as it landed, no longer moving. Shepard looked to her left to see Williams and Alenko take down the other two husk like creatures. "What the hell were those things?" Ashley questioned, her voice sounding shocked.

"We'll figure it out later." Shepard replied, also sounding a bit startled by what just happened. It was almost like something out of the old classic zombie movies from Earth. The husks held a certain degree of creepiness, even for Shepard. But Shepard shook it off as they pressed towards two trailer like buildings, hoping to find any survivors.

VWVWV

Saren walked down a flight of stairs towards the beacon. With Nihlus out of the way he no longer felt the need to rush. He knew of the three humans slowly making their way through the cargo port, but felt confident that the Geth could handle them easily. Once he had acquired the information he was seeking he felt sure that no one could get in his way. Especially with Nihlus dead.

Saren approached one of his Geth troopers, looking down at it. "Set the charges. I want this area to be a crater." He commanded the machine. The geth didn't seem to give Saren much of an acknowledgment accept to turn and walk away, perhaps to do as it was told. Saren's mandibles twitched once when he looked to the beacon at the end of the dock.

Saren stared at the ancient device cautiously. For the briefest of moments he wondered if he was doing the right thing. But just as quickly as that thought entered his mind he felt a sharp pain in the back of his brain, forcing him to bring his taloned hands to his head, giving a short sound of pain. He could hear the sounds of multiple whispers running through his brain and in his ears for only a few seconds before the sudden headache disappeared. The whispering also stopped and suddenly his resolve felt strengthened.

He was doing the right thing. The only thing he could do, for the sake of the galaxy. With that he marched up to the beacon, eyeing it curiously. He wasn't entirely sure how to even use the device and he just stared up at it for a moment. Just as he took a few steps closer, wondering if it was even working, he felt a sudden pull in his head. Just as he felt that pull he was lifted off the ground, images flooding his mind's eye. He couldn't make them out, it was all happening so fast, and he could hear the sounds of metal on metal, screams, and sounds of destruction.

Just as suddenly as it happened, it was over and he dropped to his feet. He felt a sense of dizziness as he stood there a moment, echos of what he had just experienced lingering. A warning, impending doom. That was all he could make of it. "Ready for pickup." Saren said groggily into his comm.

VWVWV

The fight was grueling. More geth than Shepard would have cared for. More than any of them could care for. On top of it all they came across a bomb the second they stepped off the cargo train. It took time to deactivate each bomb they could find, especially with the Geth hot on their six. Deactivating bombs wasn't exactly within Shepard's training either. They were all lucky she didn't blow the place herself messing with the things.

Luckier still was when they reached the final bomb. They literally had seconds to spare by the time Shepard deactivated it. "Fucking coward." Shepard said as they made their way down a flight of stairs and to the space port's docking platform. "Son of a bitch just leaves a bunch of tin heads and some bombs and runs off." She continued to rant to herself as she let off a biotic warp towards a geth that broke cover, effectively shutting it down. "He needs to grow a pair and face me like a damn man."

"Commander, the beacon!" Alenko called out. Shepard looked over towards the ancient Prothean artifact, hearing Ashley pop off a few rounds at another human husk. Damn things were everywhere, along with the Geth. It was hell just trying to get onto the train let alone after they got off.

Shepard quickly marched over to the beacon, looking up at it, noting a green energy like mist coming off of it. "Normandy, package is secure and we're ready for a pickup." Shepard said into her comm link, turning her back on the beacon. She then faced Ashley who began to ask the Commander questions about her post on Eden Prime.

When the two women were conversing over that Kaidan decided to get a closer look at the beacon. He could only hope whatever was on this beacon was worth all the lives that had been lost. Jenkins, Ashley's squad, civilians. Then, just as he was about to turn and return to the other two the beacon gave off an immense glow as sparks were flying off the ancient relic.

Kaidan tried to back away but found himself being pulled on by invisible strings towards the beacon. "Commander!" Kaidan called out as he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the platform and into the air, unable to resist or get away from it.

"Damnit!" Shepard called out as she saw the man being lifted off the ground, making a mad dash for the Lieutenant. Ashley froze, like a deer caught in the head lights as she watched the situation unfold before her. She felt like she was unable to do anything but watch with a sense of fear.

Shepard leapt into the air, grabbing hold of Alenko. She gritted her teeth as she called onto her biotics, tossing the Lieutenant away with a light biotic shove. He flew a few feet in the air before landing with a hard thud onto the platform, rolling away from Shepard and the beacon before finally coming to a stop. Shepard tried to struggle against the beacon herself, but whatever force was coming from it had latched onto her and wouldn't let her go.

Suddenly the world around her flashed into wild images, and all she could hear was the sounds of metal scraping and grinding together, drowning out all other noise around her. Wild fiery images began to burn themselves into her brain as a searing headache came over her. In just seconds the pain spread through out the rest of her body as she couldn't hold back the shout of pain.

More images overloaded her brain showing silhouettes of humanoid looking creatures, and machines fighting each other. She could hear the sounds of screams, both frightened, and in pain.

More flashes of buildings and planets on fire before they were mixed with more confusion and chaos. And suddenly she felt herself flying backwards and before she even landed on the ground she lost all consciousness.

VWVWV

**Alrighty end of this chapter. Like I said I have an idea for the next, so maybe it'll come out quicker than this one did. We'll see. The semester is about over now, and life has been a bit crazy. I've also been working on the story Here After, a rewrite of sorts. **

**But hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for chapter ten, and once more I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter will be a little different, something we don't really witness in the game again. Hopefully you all will enjoy this!**

**Onto the next =D**

Chapter Ten

_Visions flooded her mind, and she could not escape them. Strange beings were being slaughtered all around her, and she could not do anything to stop it. The skies above her were clouded over by smoke, ash, and strange ships. She could hear the screams, the sounds of gun fire and explosions. Death surrounded her, the ground beneath her feet was soaked in blood. _

_She didn't know where she was. She didn't know what was happening. One moment she could see everything clear as day, the next she was blinded by random pictures, events, sounds of metal on metal. A chaotic jumble that didn't make sense. Fear over took her senses and she struggled to get away, but couldn't even move. She brought her hands to her head, clutching onto her own hair as she felt a pounding headache, wanting to scream in pain, but couldn't find her voice._

_Suddenly the image melted away, forming a new scene around her. Torfan, it was all back to Torfan. Dead humans and batarians littered the landscape, the soil under her buried in a sea of blood. Shepard could feel her heart pounding with a mixture of confusion and a sense of fear. All she wanted to do was run away from these god forsaken scenes that played out in her mind. But no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't wake from this continuous nightmare. _

_Once again the world around her melted until there was nothing but darkness. Shepard tried to look around but wasn't even sure if she was moving. The pitch black felt like it was swallowing her whole. She felt no hope, no sense of direction, and with no light to guide her back she was utterly lost and alone. _

_Just when she felt like there was nothing she could do to break free of this darkness the world began to light up again. Slowly images began to fill her vision. Buildings, people, the noises of a day to day life. _

_Suddenly she found herself on Illium. A planet she had once found herself on when she stowed away when she was around thirteen years old. She never stayed in one place long. She would stow away on any large vessel whenever she found the opportunity. Anything to keep away from the police. She had to steal everything in order to survive. She was also able to hack into most terminals in order to get what she needed to through the day. That meant being constantly on the move. Never allowing herself to get comfortable in one place, on one planet._

_Shepard wandered the streets of Illium, reliving the past in that moment. It was just the start of what would end up being a long five years. Resorting to crime and theft. It was her means to make it to the next day, whatever it took. She never knew her parents, was abused as a little kid by foster parents, and ran away from them when she had the first chance to. She was on her own, no one to depend on. She raised herself._

_And just as suddenly as she found herself on Illium, her surroundings suddenly erupted in flames. Asari, human, and salarian alike found themselves being torn apart by husk like creatures. The skies blackened with giant warships, and explosions were heard from all around her. _

_The teenaged version of Shepard fled in terror, looking for any place to hide from the sudden horrors going on around her. She could hear the screams returning as the familiar species all around her morphed into strange aliens she had never seen before. More hideous creatures appeared, and began to chase her through the streets of Illium. There was no where to hide. Something in the back of her skull told her as such._

_Just as the creatures closed the distance towards Shepard, she let out a horrified scream._

Micah jolted up in her bed, arms suddenly shielding her face and head as she let out a sudden shout. The images from the beacon replayed themselves in her mind's eye as she felt hands grabbing at her arms and she struggled against her assailant. "Commander Shepard, it's alright!" She heard a woman calling out to her. "You're safe, you're aboard the Normandy!" The voice continued to shout.

The visions faded away, but her eyes remained tightly closed as her head throbbed in pain. She let out shaky breathes of panic and pain, but she stopped struggling against the person trying to calm her down. Shepard slowly blinked her eyes open, the dim light feeling blinding as she tried to adjust to her surroundings.

Shepard finally realized she was in the med bay, doctor Chakwas standing over her as the Commander sat on the examination table. Shepard tried to control her breathing, trying to push away the panic that still flooded her system. Once Shepard lowered her arms, Chakwas activated her omni tool running a quick diagnostic scan on the Commander. "Are you alright, Shepard?" She questioned, the concern noticeable in her tone of voice.

Shepard nodded some, inhaling deeply before exhaling. "Yeah, I think so." she said, her voice hoarse and quieter than normal. "Though I feel like the day after shore leave at the moment." she added as she reached up with one hand, placing it over her eyes, the head ache still present.

"Your bio readings look normal, aside from an excess of adrenaline." Chakwas stated as she deactivated her omni tool. "We should really run a few exams before you leave the med bay, however." she then added as she looked at Shepard, noting the paleness in her face. Sweat beaded around Shepard's face as well.

Shepard shook her head as she swung her legs over the edge of the table, letting her hands grasp the sides of it. She then looked up to the doctor, her breathing mostly back in control. "How long was I out?" Shepard questioned. Nausea suddenly filled her senses, but she swallowed hard keeping it in check. It was bad enough she appeared weak and vulnerable in front of the doctor. The last thing she wanted was to start puking too.

Chakwas wandered over to her work station, picking up a data pad as she began typing onto it, "About 14 hours. You had us all a little worried." she informed Shepard. Shepard's eyes narrowed as her brows furrowed. Fourteen hours was a long time to be out. She racked her brain for the last thing she could remember before all the weird visions and nightmares.

She was on Eden Prime. Jenkins was dead, the geth were attacking, and they found Williams. Then they had found Nihlus dead at the cargo port, and the beacon. The beacon had to be the source of these bizarre visions. "Captain Anderson is in the CIC. Once I've cleared you for duty he wants you to meet with him there." Chakwas then said, re-approaching the commander.

"Where are we right now?" Shepard questioned, not feeling well enough to give any resistance to the doctor's examinations. She felt exhausted despite being out cold for fourteen hours. She felt more like she had been awake for two days. She had little fight in her to give any fucks about who wanted what. As long as it meant not having to deal with too much crap.

"We are docking with the Citadel as we speak." Chakwas replied as she ran her tests on her omni tool before hooking Shepard's arm up to a blood pressure machine. Shepard simply nodded as the machine began to run it's readings.

Shepard looked to the screen noting her blood pressure. It looked normal, given the circumstances. "Well everything seems normal, and you should be able to go straight back to duty." Chakwas stated as she began typing away once again at her data pad. Shepard watched the older woman as she began to speak again, "Just take it easy for the next day, drink plenty of water, and have a good meal. It may help regain your strength quicker." Shepard once more just nodded.

Chakwas continued to note the pale complexion, though the sweating had gone away. "How are you feeling, Shepard?" the doctor then asked. Shepard gave her a meek glare. She was hoping that by not resisting all of the medical technicalities she could be on her way quickly.

"Just a damned head ache from hell." Shepard said. Chakwas folded her arms over her chest. She had heard of Shepard's short temper. Her psyche profile was littered with attitude problems, and disciplinary actions. But she supposed if the commander felt well enough to get rowdy than it was a good sign she was fit for duty. "Can I go now?" Shepard then questioned impatiently.

Chakwas nodded as she returned to her work station, once more busying herself with the data pad.

VWVWV

Liara could barely keep conscious. Exhaustion and her sore limbs kept her from both staying awake and falling asleep. Her hunger and thirst was unbearable and it twisted her stomach into knots. Her head hung forward as she tried to moisten the inside of her mouth and her chapped lips. But it did little to make her feel better.

But she knew she still had to cling to hope for being rescued. She began to feel like it was just wishful thinking however. The geth and that krogan battle master were still trying to find their way in. Whatever hope she had would lie in an army to reach her. But she had to hold on. She kept telling herself she only had to wait a little while longer before someone came looking.

She heard footsteps approaching her cell and she slowly and painfully lifted her head to see the krogan approaching the barrier curtain. "Tell me how to get past this barrier and you might live." He rumbled. She just didn't have the will power to bite back at him anymore. So, instead, she refused to say anything at all.

The krogan kept trying to convince her that her salvation lied in allying herself with the Spectre Saren, but she refused to believe it. If Saren was looking for her and in peace, her whole team wouldn't have been murdered in cold blood. She was naive to the galaxy outside of her studies, but she wasn't stupid. The krogan growled as she just gave him a half hazy stare. The krogan tried ramming himself against the barrier once again. All the while the asari continued to stare at him with silence.

"When I find a way in there, you will regret, asari!" he roared out, ramming himself into the curtain still. Liara just let out a huff of exhaustion before letting her head drop once more, no longer caring about the pain her body was in. Giving in to sleep was all she currently cared about.

VWVWV

It took some effort. Effort and a lot of running around between the Citadel wards and presidium, but Shepard had exposed Saren for the traitor her was. What was more, it took some extreme patients on her part to convince the council to allow her to pursue the now ex Spectre. With some carefully considered words, and convincing from Udina Shepard was now the first human Spectre.

That was not all she did on the Citadel however. In her investigation against Saren she had recruited the help of a turian named Garrus, a quarian named Tali, and a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex. She also ended up putting a bullet in the face of a man called Fist, an ex employee of the Shadow Broker, and lacky for Saren. She also recovered data from Tali which exposed Saren. Data that also helped Shepard decipher the vision that was burned into her brain.

Reapers. It explained her vivid nightmares while she was out cold after Eden Prime. The war ships she saw in said dreams, also the strange ship her squad witnessed on Eden Prime. The strange beings in the vision could have been the protheans too. So much information was swimming about Shepard's head even she wasn't sure she could believe the beacon's vision, and apparent warning. But she could feel it in her gut, and Anderson was the only one between the council and the human ambassador that believed her.

Now her newly recruited help, along with Ashley and Kaidan, were heading back to the Normandy. Shepard was looking forward to some sleep now. Real sleep, not that crap she experienced after the beacon knocked her off her ass. But once her team reached the docking bay they were greeted by Anderson and the asari councillor.

Shepard motioned for the crew to head into the Normandy as she stopped in front of the asari and the captain. "Shepard." Anderson greeted. Shepard folded her arms, the look on her face telling of her impatience. Exhaustion also etched across her features, and she was sure everyone around her had noticed. She folded her arms across her chest as she glimpsed between one and the other, waiting to hear what they had to say.

Anderson stood straight, folding his arms behind his back. "I have stepped down as the commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now." He then stated. Shepard perked a brow at him.

"What the hell is going on?" She questioned. It was obvious she wanted a simple answer for her question. The asari observed the newly appointed Spectre with a sense of skepticism. It was something Shepard was use to though, and it didn't seem to bother her in the least.

Anderson looked from the Normandy once back to Shepard, "You're a Spectre now. You need a ship of your own, and you know the crew. It's time I stepped aside." He said. At least he understood Shepard well enough to give her a clear and easy explanation. Shepard sighed all the same as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was feeling in a hurry to get some sleep.

"Alright," Shepard started as she looked towards the asari councillor, Tevos, "That explains the Captain." She then reconsidered her original set of words. She had to play nice now. Or as nice as she could make herself anyways. "What do you need?" She questioned Tevos. The asari perked her own brow, only made visible by her facial markings.

"I have received word that a prothean dig site has been comprimised." Tevos began with her diplomatic tone. Shepard couldn't help but perk her brow once more. "Dr. Liara T'Soni has been there for some time, researching the ruins." Tevos went on. Shepard began to wonder what the damned point was. "She is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia." Tevos finally stated.

Shepard once more crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight onto her left foot. "And you want me to do what exactly?" She questioned impatiently. "Is she in lead with Saren?" She continued to question. Tevos seemed to shift her own weight, with a look that spelled out hesitation. Shepard wondered if this was going to be something she would like or not.

Tevos then straightened out as quickly as she had shown contemplation. "We do not know if she is on Saren's or the Matriarch's side. Asari daughters rarely question the requests of their mothers. Especially if their mother happens to be Matriarch Benezia." Tevos explained. She paused, as if searching for her next set of words. "If Liara is innocent in all of this it would be a personal favor to me to keep her in protected custody." She said, but suddenly stopped.

Shepard watched her expectantly. "And if she's not?" Shepard pushed. She hated when people would beat around the bush. She lacked patients for it. If you were going to say something you had to say the whole thing, or don't bother. That was just how Shepard operated though.

Tevos looked to Shepard with a serious look now. "If she is not, you are to place her under arrest and brought to the Citadel for questioning." Tevos said simply. Shepard nodded once.

Anderson then spoke up next, "The reports say Dr. T'soni is on the planet Therum out in the Attican Traverse. Go to the Artemis Tau Cluster, and recover her." He stated with his commanding tone.

"If we find any more details on Saren's whereabouts, or any suspicious activity from the Geth we will contact you." Tevos then added. "Remember, Shepard. You are a Spectre, everyone will be watching you. Make your choices wisely." Tevos then said before she walked passed Shepard and towards the docking bay's elevator. Shepard had to wonder what the hell that was suppose to mean. But she just didn't have the energy to question it.

Shepard then looked back to Anderson, expecting he had more to say as well. "Take care of the Normandy, Shepard. Stay safe out there, we're all counting on you." He simply commented. He then patted the commander a couple of times on the shoulder before he began to walk off towards the elevator as well.

Shepard sighed as she watched the two step into the elevator, disappearing behind the door as it slid shut. "No fucking pressure or anything." She muttered before turning towards the Normandy. She could only hope she could at least catch a nap before they would reach Therum. She was running on empty and she now faced a long ass mission.

Once she stepped foot into the Normandy, Joker looked over his shoulder at the commander. "Set a course for Therum in the Artemis Tau Cluster, best possible speeds." Shepard ordered as she turned to look at her pilot. "And give me an ETA." She then said, rubbing her hand over her face once.

"ETA, five hours." Joker said as he began to initiate departure from the Citadel. It would take a half an hour before they were given leave from the Citadel, it was standard procedure. This meant an extra half hour of sleep maybe. Shepard turned on her heel, facing the CIC.

She began to march forward, issuing one last command, "Assemble the ground team an hour before we get there. That includes our new... guests." Shepard muttered, leaving the pilot to his duties.

She then rounded the CIC heading for the stairs. She was in dire need of some sleep, and with her newly assigned quarters she could only hope it was better than sleeping in a damn pod. She also hoped that she wouldn't have any dreams given her experience with the beacon. But she somehow doubted it would be so easy. Nothing was ever easy.

VWVWV

**Mkay, gonna end the chapter here. I wanted to skip all the running around the Citadel. It's tedious stuff and would have made the chapter entirely too long. Hopefully by throwing in some differences from the game it made up for all of it. **

**Let me know what you all think so far! Next chapter: Therum.**


End file.
